


Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Diapered Girls [ABDL CONTENT]

by Princess_Author



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Breastfeeding, Diapers, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Author/pseuds/Princess_Author
Summary: Komaru Naegi finds herself trapped in her apartment, with nobody for company except a strange woman who calls herself a princess. Oh, she also calls herself Komaru's mommy.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Yawning upon the break of day, Komaru Naegi was prepared for what was likely to become a normal, perfectly average day. While her brother went to a prestigious academy that scouted the most talented of society, or simply the winner of a random lottery in his case, she was destined to go to a simple high school with her simple, non-talented classmates. It was hardly the most exciting life, but she was pleased with it nonetheless. A normal life was better than a dangerous one.

As Komaru walked out of her bedroom and towards the kitchen, she hardly noticed anything strange. No one was home, but that was normal. The school had dorms, so that was where Makoto stayed, and her parents often left for work early in the morning. This left her alone when it came to waking up and getting prepared for school, but she didn't mind. It was somewhat relaxing having some time to be alone.

After eating breakfast, some simple toast and yogurt that she quickly grabbed, she then made sure she was properly dressed in her school uniform, grabbed her school bag, and headed right to the door. However, as she attempted to do so, she found something strange. The door was locked. Apparently, from the outside.

“Huh? That's strange…” Komaru said as she twisted the knob again, the result continuing to be that she couldn't open it. Trying with all her force, admittedly not too much for the average high school girl, she kept going, without any success. “What's up with this…? Is something going on?”

Wishing to check, she walked over towards her window and moved the blinds to look outside. This time, the result was even more shocking than the locked door. Not because of what was outside the window, but because of what she couldn't see. Namely, anything, since the window was boarded up with a sheet of metal right outside it. Even if she were to break the window, she was near certain she had no hope of managing to pierce the metal. Besides, even if she had, then there was no way she would be able to get out, considering she lived on the third floor.

By now, Komaru was understandably starting to panic. Heartbeat increasing by the second, she ran over towards the door and rammed it with her shoulder, only doing so once before holding her shoulder in pain. “Ugh...what's going on? Why can't I get out of here?” she absentmindedly asked herself, before pulling out her phone and hoping to call someone. “Let's see, is there anyone that I can call? My parents, my friends, even Makoto…”

No signal. Why hadn't she expected this? There was really no escape, though the girl continued to cling onto hope. Believing that she may get better reception somewhere else, she began to walk throughout the rooms and halls, constantly holding her phone up to see if she could get something to appear on her screen. As she walked through a hall and towards the living room, she heard the door beginning to creak open, and instinctively began to hide behind the corner. Someone was coming in...but who?

Letting out no sounds, Komaru snuck a peak out from behind the corner and saw something odd. It was a person she had never seen before, or at least she assumed she hadn't. She certainly would have remembered someone like this. With golden blond hair and shimmering blue eyes, the woman was clearly a foreigner, most likely from some European country if she had to guess. Though, this was hardly the strangest thing about her. That would be her attire. The woman wore a long, beautiful white dress that touched the floor, with a large, white flower designs, running diagonally across it, as well as one smaller one placed right on her breast. Gloves than ran past her elbows were nearly pulled onto her arms, and a shining tiara sat upon her head. The entire look gave her the appearance of a princess, the beauty of which worked to contrast with the horrific scenario.

“Hello? Is Komaru Naegi in here?” the woman appeared to ask as she looked towards a simple light blue bag around her shoulder, starting to unzip it. “If you are, please come out. I have something I must speak with you about~” As she stepped through the door she locked it with a key, clearly intending to keep Komaru within here…

This was when Komaru realized that her normal days had died. Fearing what could have been in that bag, from some sort of weapon to the worst that her mind could imagine, the formerly average school girl began to head towards her room, covering her mouth with her left hand so that her heavy breaths could not be heard. ‘Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, who is she and what does she want with me?! I need to go hide!’ she silently thought as she went straight towards her room and shut the door behind her, hoping it didn't make a sound.

Quite unfortunately, Komaru’s door did not come with a lock, and so she couldn't just lock herself in there until the princess-like woman finally left. Horrible luck, and horrible planning on the part of the home designer. Not thinking quite clearly, Komaru took the first option she could, and found herself hiding within the closet. There wasn't anywhere else she could have gone except for under the bed, and between the two options, that was the worst one. So sitting in the closet, surrounded by her clothing and items, she waited patiently for any indication that the woman had left…

Instead, she got the opposite.

“I believe that I heard someone come in here. Komaru, where are you? You should be alone right now, yes?” the woman’s voice asked as she entered the room and slowly shut the door behind her, tone containing a mixture of sweet and malicious intent. Continuing to cup her hands right over her mouth as she sat within the closet, she could only look through one small opening to see what was happening.

The blond simply began by doing a quick walk through of the room, strangely looking over everything that she had. Even through her drawers, for whatever reason. Though she found this odd, it did clearly show that whoever this woman was, she had a clear interest in her and her specifically. Why the boring schoolgirl and not the lucky schoolboy that was her brother, she hardly knew. What she did know, however, was that she was in danger.

Apparently having had enough of just looking around the room, the woman looked down at the bed and then checked under it. Clearly, this woman was savvy of horror movie tropes and knew all the standard hiding places for the victims...that did not bode well for Komaru, and she knew it. Shivering, she watched through the hole to see the princess begun approaching the closet…

Heart beating at a thousand beats per minute, Komaru watched and knew that the situation was hopeless. Was this a kidnapper? Murderer? Worse? At the very least she knew who she was, and that meant that she was specifically being singled out. Every single horrific idea that could possibly happen popped into Komaru’s head, making the fright all the more real. Her body too busy thinking about this woman and what she would do, the schoolgirl failed to notice her body putting all its effort towards her mind and only her mind. When the click of the door handle being pulled down sounded, the fright within her caused something wet to begin soaking the carpeted floor beneath her and soaking her skirt and underwear.

“There you are!” said the woman as she threw the door wide, immediately grabbing Komaru’s arm. However, she stopped for a moment as she prepared to pull her out, instead looking straight down at Komaru’s bottom half. “...My, I think I see why the Warriors came and asked me to do this to you…” she absentmindedly said with a strange giggle, before pulling Komaru up to her feet. For a second, she could swear she saw the blue eyes flash red. “Don't worry though, I have something for you.”

“W-W-What do you want with me?” Komaru asked nervously, resisting the urge to take a fighting stance. The only fighting moves she knew came from the anime she watched, so she doubted it’d be very helpful… “I-If you try to hurt me… I-I’ll scream! And people will come running to this room right away! I’ll do it! Don’t test me!” She said, her legs shaking like leaves.

At the thought of such a weak threat, the princess began to laugh. That kind of haughty, royal laugh that was full of superiority and confidence. “Oh, don't worry. I have no plans to hurt you at all...what I do plan to do, however, is get you changed out of those wet things…” she said, using obviously superior strength to begin pulling the girl along.

Komaru couldn’t help but get more nervous as the other girl continued to speak. “I-If you aren’t here to hurt me, t-then what do you want with me…? I’m just a normal, boring schoolgirl! I’m not worth your time, I promise!”

Another smile found its way into the woman’s face. “A normal schoolgirl? That may be true...but you won't be soon. I have received a few...orders from some, but do not worry, they are not to injure you. Instead, I shall make you into a princess, just like me. I'll raise you up myself, starting from the very bottom…”

“R-Raise me…? I-I’m a little old for that, don’t you think…? And you don’t look like you’re that much older than me…” Komaru muttered, still not getting the point of what the other girl was saying. “I-I mean, being a princess would be cool, but I don’t think you can make me into one…”

Beginning to lead Komaru over towards the girl’s bed, the woman slowly began to pull things out of her bag. “You are never too old to be changed a little. And as far as I'm concerned…” She suddenly forced her down onto the bed and then began to pull out a diaper, white with black hearts on it. “You're nothing more than a little baby.”

Komaru’s face turned red as a cherry as she saw the other girl pull out a diaper, and she quickly shook her head in protest. “No way! I’m way too old to wear… s-something like that!” She said, kicking her legs in an attempt to get the woman away from her. “I’m not a baby at all! I’m a teenager!”

Giggling a little as she waved the diaper around, the woman pointed towards Komaru’s bottom half. “Then how exactly would you explain that? I have never known a teenager that has an accident like that…” she replied as she began to unfold the diaper and grab wipes and baby powder from the bag, dodging every kick from Komaru as if it were simple.

“I-It was just because you scared me! I thought you were here to murder me!” Komaru yelled, continuing to kick at the other girl even though she could easily tell that it wasn’t doing anything. “I don’t want to wear that diaper! Get it away from me!”

Though Komaru’s assault was all she could possibly do to try and stop the woman, it remained ineffective as she began to remove her skirt and soggy panties. “I am sure you will learn to enjoy wearing it.” she said simply as she began to place the diaper underneath Komaru’s bottom as she grabbed the wipes and began to clean her up. This part was more than a little difficult with all the kicking, but she managed to finish nonetheless.

Komaru continued to protest, but at this point, she was running out of energy. Her kicks slowed down, until eventually they just stopped altogether, and all the girl could do was whimper pathetically as she watched this unknown woman put her back into diapers.

After powdering and taping the diaper up, Sonia patted the front and smiled as she began to coo. “Aww, you look adorable now, baby Komaru!” she cooed as she looked at her. “Your new mommy knew that you would.”

Even with how weird today has become, this woman continued to find new ways to surprise Komaru. “N-New mommy…? D-Does that mean you’re going to stay here…?” She muttered nervously. She already knew the answer, of course, but she was hoping the girl would surprise her again…

A smirk ran across the face of the princess. “Oh, but of course I'll be staying here. It would be so terrible of me to leave a baby home alone, wouldn't it? That just can't happen...oh!” The blond suddenly appeared surprised by something. “Where are my manners? I have not introduced myself yet...I am Sonia Nevermind, princess of Noveselic, though you may just call me mommy.”

A nervous smile came across Komaru’s face, and she scratched her chin with a single finger as she spoke. “Ah… I may call you mommy? T-That means I don’t have to, right? I-It’s just an option…? Haha… Ha…”

Sonia seemed to smile in a strangely pleasant way, the sincere expression contrasting her strange and mysterious motivations. “Yes, you may call me mommy, and as your mommy, I may also decide to spank bad babies...but that won't need to happen, right? You look like you'll be a good girl. Won't you be a good girl for your new mommy?”

That was all Sonia needed to say to scare Komaru, as evident by the girl suddenly shrinking away and shaking again. “I-I’ll be a good girl, m-mommy… I-I promise…” She said, hoping that answer would be enough to please the woman.

Evidently that was enough, as Sonia then went to continue searching around within her bag. “Good to hear, sweetie! Now then, why don't I get you dressed up in something pretty?” she said as she took out a small dress, unlikely to go past Komaru’s waist, split vertically down the middle; one half white, and the other black. Alongside this were two bows of matching colors.

Komaru couldn’t help but blush again as she saw the short dress that Sonia produced from her bag. She didn’t want to wear it, of course, but she also knew that she didn’t have a choice. With a sigh, she reached forward to take the dress so she could put it on.

Right as the girl gripped the outfit, it was pulled away by Sonia, who insisted she stand. “Dear me, you still do not seem to understand. You are a baby, and babies are dressed by their mommies.” she said in a matter-of-fact tone. “I'll put it on you, so please stay still while I do so. I'm certain you'll look absolutely precious in it.”

Komaru jumped back in surprise as Sonia pulled the dress away from her, and she sighed again as she heard Sonia’s explanation. Of course she would be the one to dress her… Komaru didn’t know why she expected different. As her “mommy” asked, Komaru simply stood still so that Sonia could take off her current clothes and put her in the new dress.

Pleased by the obedience so far, Sonia was quick to have Komaru lift her arms so she could begin pulling the dress onto the diapered girl, making sure that it fit well before then placing the bows into her hair. “There you go! Take a look at yourself!” she urged while motioning towards a mirror.

Komaru slowly turned towards the mirror, blushing as she did so. Her red face was the only splash of color her otherwise black and white outfit had. The dress did absolutely nothing to cover up the diaper, only hiding the tapes at best. The bows were cute, but the girl was still completely humiliated as she saw them in her hair. Komaru could only stare into the mirror for a few seconds before her head jerked away from the reflective surface in embarrassment.

It seemed as if Sonia’s new baby was a little shy about her appearance. Oh well, that could be fixed over time. Eventually she would come to love it, she was certain of that. “Now then, I'm sure you must be hungry and thirsty after all of that hiding and those scares.” she said, despite being near certain Komaru was eating before she broke in. “As such, your mommy will just need to get you fed.”

Despite knowing that any sign of being a “bad baby” meant possibly getting spanked, Komaru knew what Sonia meant by “feeding her”, and she didn’t want any part of it, so she shook her head. “O-Oh, no, I’m good! I… Uh… I-I had a big breakfast!”

“Oh? Come on now, dear, I insist.” Sonia said, her tone as calm as ever, yet clearly hiding forcefulness somewhere inside. “I even have everything prepared here in this bag. Besides, if you wish to begin acting like a proper princess, you need to make sure that you eat well.”

Komaru tried her best to think of something to get her out of this feeding session. “W-Well, yeah, but… Uh… I… D-Don’t own a highchair! Y-Yeah! And babies can’t eat unless they’re in a highchair! Everyone knows that, right?” She said, hoping that would work, even though she knew deep down that it wouldn’t.

The reaction from Sonia was simple silence for a moment. Both because she was surprised by how bad the logic was, and impressed that a baby could come up with such logic. “Oh, don't worry...I'm bringing one in the next time I come. As well, I'll be renovating this room into something a little more...suiting for someone like you~ I think I'll put the bed here, the playpen here, the changing table there…”

“B-But…” Komaru said, her voice becoming small and quiet. “...I-I like my room the way it is right now…” She muttered sadly, looking down at the ground since she knew nothing she could say would change Sonia’s mind.

Though she heard Komaru’s complaint, Sonia did not pay it any mind. Instead she grabbed her by the hand and began to lead her back to the kitchen area. “Oh, don't worry, you'll probably like your new room so much you'll forget what your old room looked like!”

Komaru didn’t even have it in her to protest any more. She knew that nothing she could say would affect Sonia, so she just hung her head down and nodded sadly at Sonia’s words as she allowed the woman to lead her off to the kitchen.

Seeming not to notice Komaru’s sadness, or at least not caring, Sonia led the girl over towards a chair, faced it towards her, and then had her baby sit down in it before rummaging through her bag. “Let me get you your baby food.” she cooed as she got a jar out and a plastic spoon.

Komaru lifted her head up, just so that Sonia could feed her easier and she wouldn’t get in trouble for “not cooperating” or something. When she saw the jar and the plastic spoon in Sonia’s hands, she knew all too well what was coming next, so she just opened her mouth in preparation.

With a warm and motherly smile, Sonia used the spoon to pick up some of the mush and then brought it towards Komaru’s mouth, gently placing the utensil in the girl’s mouth and then removing it. The mush was...surprisingly sweet tasting. Very sweet, really, as if it were pumped with sugar to reduce the taste of something else. Of course, it wasn't as if Komaru could know this.

While the mush was very sweet, and honestly pretty tasty, it was still a less-than-pleasant experience for Komaru, as it felt weird to her to have something so mushy go down her throat. However, she swallowed it nonetheless, and reluctantly opened her mouth for more.

Sonia was quick to give it to her, consistently putting more and more of the baby good into Komaru’s mouth with a bright smile all the while. Quite clearly, she was at least enjoying the experience. “Enjoying your food, baby girl?” she asked in a sweet tone.

As the feeding went on, more and more of the food found its way stuck to Komaru’s face, rather than in her stomach. She wanted to voice her complaints about how weird the food felt going down her throat, and how it tasted too sweet, but she didn’t want to get in trouble, so she just forced a smile and nodded in response to Sonia’s question.

“What a messy baby, you are!” Sonia said, chuckling when she saw that the mush was getting right onto the girl’s cheeks. Of course, it was at least partially her own fault, but where was the fun in admitting something like that to her? “Mommy needs to remind herself to bring you a bib next time…”

Komaru looked down at her dress, seeing that some of the mush stained the fabric as well. However, she was hardly concerned with that, as the sticky baby food on her cheeks was rather uncomfortable. The girl audibly whined as she tried to wipe the food off of herself, though it only served to make the mess on her face worse, and spread it to her hands as well.

As the feeding was coming to a close anyways, Sonia decided to wrap it up there and began to pull Komaru to her feet. Not by her hands, of course, just right by her wrist. “Come on...I think it's about time you got yourself a bath, dear.” she said simply as she headed towards the bathroom.

This was the first time all day that Komaru had no objections to Sonia’s plan, as she wanted to get all this sticky mush off of her as soon as possible. However, she was also afraid of getting in trouble for ruining her brand new dress, so she spoke quietly as the two of them headed towards the bathroom. “U-Um… I’m sorry I got my dress dirty, M-Mommy…”

Despite her fear, Komaru was finally greeted by what could be considered a pleasant surprise, at least in the context of the situation. “Oh, don't worry about it, dear. I've got a lot of dresses for you. I know babies can be messy. Whether it's from eating messily, or a diaper leaking. So I prepared because I knew you'd be like that too.” A stealth insult? Komaru wasn't sure, but she was led into the bathroom regardless.

Komaru breathed a sigh of relief as she heard that she wasn’t in trouble for getting her dress dirty. Once the two of them got to the bathroom, Komaru simply stood there and waited for Sonia to tell her that she could get into the bathtub. Or rather, she sat down and waited, as her legs felt a little tingly as she stood.

Of course, it wasn't as if Sonia was going to let Komaru get in the tub all by herself. For that matter, she was hardly planning on letting her bath herself either. “Alright, first let's get you out of these clothes.” she said before removing the dress completely, and then going for Komaru’s bra.

Even though she should be used to this treatment, Komaru couldn’t help but cover herself up as her bra and dress were removed, leaving her in nothing but her diaper, which she knew would also be removed in a few moments. She didn’t protest, though, since she knew it wouldn’t do her any good. She just wanted to hurry up and get in the water already.

“Now for your little diapee.” Sonia continued to coo as she began to rip the tapes off of the recently put on diaper, no doubt preparing to put Komaru into another one right after the bath, and then motioned for the girl to go on and get into the water. “Go on, sweetie. Next time I'll bring a rubber duckie for you to play with~”

Komaru was surprised that she was being allowed to get into the water on her own. She expected Sonia to lift her up and place her into the water herself. However, she didn’t complain, and instead just stepped into the water like she was told, sitting there motionless once she did so. She knew she couldn’t wash herself, so she just waited for Sonia to start.

Soon enough, Sonia began, grabbing a bar of soap and starting to gently run it across Komaru’s body. Though she was being gentle, perhaps overly so, it was obviously still rather uncomfortable in other ways. Particularly because of how thorough she was with the washing.

Komaru began whining once more as Sonia began her thorough washing, but instead of sounding like a teenager who didn’t want to be washed by a total stranger, she sounded more like a baby who was upset that they had to take a bath. However, she still did not complain, remaining silent outside of her whining.

Happy that Komaru was being such a good and obedient baby so far, Sonia made a mental note to ‘reward’ her in some fashion at a later point and continued her washing. “Tell me if I ever get too rough, okay?” she said in a calm, motherly tone as she washed Komaru’s back, before putting the bar up. “Now then, time to wash your hair~”

Komaru nodded in response to Sonia’s request, and continued to sit there obediently as she waited for her “mommy” to wash her hair. Hopefully that meant that the bath was almost over… She was getting tired, and she just wanted this all to end…

Noticing an exhausted look within Komaru’s eyes, Sonia began to wash Komaru’s hair, getting it nice and wet before scrubbing it with shampoo. “Alright, sweetie, mind dunking your head in the water for a second so I can wash it out?” she asked as she finished up, the shampoo, and thusly Komaru’s hair, now smelling of fresh flowers. Much like how one would imagine a princess to smell.

Komaru was willing to do just about anything to get out of the bathtub at this point, so she nodded and dunked her head into the water for a few seconds, coming up before too long and looking over at Sonia, her expression curious as she waited for Sonia to tell her if she did it right or not.

“Good girl~” Sonia cooed, giving praise as she then began to help lift the soaking wet girl up out of the tub and then set her down, grabbing a towel. “Alright, now mommy is going to dry you off! Afterwards, stay here while mommy goes and gets you a new diaper and a comfy outfit to sleep in, okay?” she asked while toweling the girl down.

Komaru was so tired at this point, she was much more agreeable. “Okay, mommy…” She muttered, a small yawn coming from her as she stood there as motionless as possible so Sonia could dry her off as much as she wanted. She was also getting rather thirsty, but she didn’t want to mention that, since she knew she would be expected to drink from a bottle or something.

Right after this, Sonia left the bathroom, and before too long she returned with a new outfit and a fresh diaper. This outfit was much more directly childish, mostly because it was a onesie. She could only assume it was because a dress may have been uncomfortable to sleep in. “Alright, lay down so mommy can diaper you~” she instructed, and soon began to pad the girl once she did get on her back.

Komaru laid down without a second thought, having to resist the urge to fall asleep right then and there. She was still awake enough to be embarrassed about being put back into a diaper, but she didn’t comment on it this time. She just let Sonia do whatever she wanted, because the sooner this was done, the sooner she could go to bed.

After the diaper was snugly taped into place, the princess stood Komaru up and then put her into the monochrome onesie, buttoning it up at the bottom and smiling wide. “Oh, you look adorable like this too! Well, I'm sure you look adorable in anything! Now come on, mommy knows you want to get to bed, but she has something in the bedroom for you.” she said as she led Komaru towards her room. The surprise that Sonia had alluded to was not obvious at first, until she saw a baby bottle sitting on her nightstand.

Komaru noticed the baby bottle, of course, and it seemed to wake her up enough for her eyes to go wide in shock. Of course, she shouldn’t be surprised at this point, but for some reason, this one object managed to still shock her. “O-Oh, I’m not really thirsty, mommy…” She lied. “I just wanna go to bed.”

By now, Komaru should have realized that arguing any point would get her nowhere. “Nonsense, dear, this will help you sleep better.” Genuine, hard to dispute logic in this case. Sitting down on the bed, she brought Komaru down onto her lap and held her in place with one hand while grabbing the bottle in the other. “Now open up~”

Komaru whined a bit more as she was placed in Sonia’s lap, but she knew that once again, she couldn’t do anything to stop this. So she simply opened her mouth without another word, wanting to get the bottle feeding over with.

Grinning from ear to ear, the girl placed the nipple of the bottle into Komaru’s mouth and watched as she slowly began to suck upon it just as an infant would. The entire sight was adorable, and as the girl drunk more and more, she could feel her body getting noticeably more relaxed.

Komaru drank from the bottle slowly to begin with, but as time went on, her drinking got slower and slower, until about halfway through the bottle, she stopped sucking on it entirely, falling into a deep sleep as evident by her slowed, calm breathing.

“There you go...good little princess.” Slowly, Sonia got up and then helped Komaru onto the bed, tucking her in and smiling before kissing the girl’s forehead. “Go on and get some sleep for as long as you need to, dear. Mommy will be gone for a bit, she needs to go and get a few things.” Though she knew Komaru couldn't hear, she spoke anyways, and then left the room while turning the lights off.

This was the beginning of Komaru’s strange new life, one that she had initially hoped would last a few days, perhaps a week at most. After all, how long could this woman keep this up for…?

Five Months Later

Komaru had been sleeping soundly in her crib, sleeping without a single sign of being uncomfortable, outside of the wet diaper wrapped around her waist. In one of her arms was a black and white teddy bear that she was holding onto like her life depended on it. And in her mouth was a pacifier with the same color scheme that she was sucking on rather contently.

However, even the most peaceful sleeps have to be disturbed eventually, so Komaru soon woke up, yawning and rubbing her eye with her free hand as she sat up. She looked around, and saw that her mommy wasn’t anywhere in the room. “Mommy!” She called out, her voice ever so slightly muffled by her pacifier. “I’m awake now!”

Walking into the room, wearing a similar dress to the one she had five months prior, Sonia Nevermind looked down at her ‘daughter’ and strolled over. Looking around, she took great pride in the room that she had made, somehow monochrome and bleak, yet at the same time overwhelmingly childish. A crib, playpen, changing table, and even a rocking horse were all included, and she made sure Komaru made good use of them.

“Good morning, sweetie!” Sonia said as she moved over towards Komaru, near immediately unbuttoning the onesie and pressing a hand against the girl’s diaper to check the state of the undergarment. As usual, it was absolutely soaked. “My, you certainly soaked that thing, didn't you? Well come on, your mommy will get you changed and in a pretty little outfit for the day!”

While this whole situation was still weird to Komaru, she was slowly starting to get used to it. She was almost positive that she’d never accept what was going on here, but she had at least gotten used to it enough to not be totally embarrassed by everything Sonia put her through. As Sonia checked her diaper, Komaru lifted her arms up, signalling that she wanted Sonia to carry her. Normally, she would just get out of the crib and walk over there herself, but her legs had been feeling pretty weak recently.

Without too much trouble, the princess quickly lifted Komaru up and out of her crib before walking towards the changing table and laying her down on it. As she began to untape the diaper, she decided to have a bit of idle chat with her baby. “You know, as of today, it's been five months since I've began to turn you into a perfect little princess, and it's worked wonderful so far.” she said as she began to throw the soaked diaper in the trash.

Komaru couldn’t help but blush a little at that. Five months? It felt more like five years to her… “Well, uh… I’m glad I could be a good baby for you, M-Mommy…” She said, laughing a bit in embarrassment. “Five months already? I’ve been having so much fun, it feels like it’s only been five days!” That was a lie, but Sonia didn’t need to know that.

It was lucky that Komaru knew how to be a great suck up, as hearing this pleased Sonia immensely. “Wonderful to hear! For your good behavior, I even got you a little bit of a present.” she said as she started to wipe the urine from around the girl’s privates. “I am absolutely certain that you will love it.”

Komaru couldn’t help but be a bit excited at the idea of a present, despite the fact that she knew it probably wouldn’t be something a girl her age would enjoy. However, she tried her best to look enthusiastic anyway. “A present? For me? Thank you, mommy!” She said with a smile.

That was the kind of reaction that Sonia wanted to hear, and her grin widened as she tossed the wipes, powdered, and then taped Komaru up into what has to have been her thousandth diaper since being here. “Great then~ Come and stand here and close your eyes...oh, but if you're too tired to stand, just sit.” she cooed as she picked Komaru up and brought her to the middle of the room before setting her back down.

The diapered girl was indeed too tired to stand up, so she sat down just like Sonia asked, and then closed her eyes. She had no idea what kind of present her “mommy” had for her, but she just hoped that for once, it would be something a girl her age would actually want.

Though Komaru could not see what was going on, she could hear her mommy opening the closet door up and then beginning to rummage around inside of it for something. A few seconds of silence passed, and then the sweet tone of Sonia spoke up once more. “Alright...now open your eyes!” she said.

The moment that Komaru did so, she saw Sonia holding up a peculiar outfit. It was a dress, much like the ones that she currently had, but much frillier in comparison. This one was actually mostly white, except for the bottom row of frills being a deep black. Somehow this made it seem more pure, and perhaps cuter in a sense. It genuinely looked like something a princess would wear. In her other hand was a tiara, silver in color, and with what appeared to be a genuine red gem right in the middle of it. It was a beautiful outfit, though it was clearly still designed in an infantile fashion.

Komaru’s eyes actually began to shine as she saw the outfit before her. Of course, it still looked like clothes a baby would wear, but it was also a very fancy outfit, and looked like something Komaru might actually wear. “Thank you, mommy!” She said, completely sincere this time. “I wanna put it on right now!”

More than happy to oblige, Sonia had Komaru raise her arms and then began to put the dress onto her, making sure that it fit nice and snug. Naturally it had, since this dress had been specifically designed with her particular measurements in mind. “Turn to the mirror, sweetie.” Sonia said as she put Komaru in front of a mirror, letting her see herself as she slowly placed the tiara down onto her head.

Komaru’s eyes sparkled even more as she saw herself in this new outfit. It was still rather short, and showed off her diaper about as much as all her other dresses did, but she didn’t care. She thought she looked really pretty. Once the tiara was placed onto her head, she smiled, immediately turned around, and hugged Sonia. “It’s the best gift ever! Thank you so much, mommy!”

The princess hugged Komaru back just as tightly, absolutely loving seeing Komaru’s mind having so wonderfully begin to change its path towards enjoying this. It was slow so far, taking five months to get to this point, but she had as much time as she wanted and needed. “And thank you for being such a wonderful baby girl~ Now then, are you feeling thirsty, Komaru? If you are, then I have another surprise.” she began to say.

Komaru was admittedly feeling thirsty, and since the first surprise had been so good, the girl was rather confident that the next one would be just as good. “Ah, yeah, kinda… What’s the surprise? Did you get me a new bottle or something?” She joked, laughing a bit to herself.

“Something similar, you could say.” Sonia explained, though she gave no more details as she simply led Komaru out of the room and towards the couch in the living room. This room remained the same as as it always had been, and she presumed the same could be said for the others too. Like usual, Komaru was led towards the couch by Sonia, though this time something was odd. There wasn't a bottle prepared, nor was there any other kind of drink around.

Komaru, of course, noticed rather quickly that there wasn’t anything for her to drink around the area she had been taken to, and she began to think about what that meant, coming to a conclusion pretty quick. “Oh, have you not made it yet? Well, I can sit here on the couch and wait if you need me to. I left some of my toys around here, so I can just play with those while I wait.”

This reply seemed to incite an amused chuckle from Sonia, who instead of replying directly, sat down on the couch and then had Komaru lay down on her lap. “Oh, you're not getting a normal baby bottle today, dear. Just relax for a little bit and let mommy do a few things…” she said, suddenly beginning to pull down part of the top of her dress, followed by beginning to unclip her bra…

As Komaru was set down into Sonia’s lap, she seemed to still not realize what was going on. Not even the woman pulling down the top of her dress gave her a clue. However, the second Sonia began to unclip her bra, Komaru’s eyes went wide, and she began to shake her head. “O-Oh, don’t worry, mommy! I-I’m not that thirsty anymore!”

Even though Komaru now seemed hesitant, Sonia pushed on and ignored the complaints. “I told you to relax. Just let your mommy do what she has to, okay?” she asked in a calm and soothing tone as she began to lift Komaru’s head towards her exposed breast.

Komaru tried her best to resist what was about to happen, but all her muscles felt pretty weak at this point, so there was nothing she could do as her lips met with Sonia’s breast. At first she kept trying to push away, but then she realized there was only one way out of here, so she reluctantly began to suck on Sonia’s breast.

While her baby daughter suckled on her, Sonia could only smile and calmly stroked the girl’s hair. Somehow, it was a relaxing feeling. Being so close to someone like this, and someone who was clearly intent on taking complete care of her. The feeling was no doubt strange, perhaps even unnatural, but it persisted nonetheless.

Komaru continued to suck on Sonia’s breast, slowly but surely getting used to the feeling. It was still weird as all get-out, and it made her uncomfortable, but there was no way she could tell Sonia that. So she would just have to continue sucking until Sonia was satisfied, and who knew how long that would take…?

Though the exact amount of time that the feeding took was unknown, it felt as if was an eternity to Komaru. However, perhaps luckily, even an eternity apparently had an end, and once she felt that her daughter had enough, Sonia pulled her breast away and smiled. “So, how did you like your first breastfeeding, dear?”

Komaru knew she couldn’t tell Sonia the truth. At best, it’d hurt her feelings, and Komaru didn’t want that. At worst, it would cause her to start spanking, and Komaru definitely didn’t want that. So, with a forced smile, she looked up at her mother. “O-Oh, it was… great! Way better than a bottle for sure!”

“Great to hear then!” Sonia said as a smile broke out across her face. “If that's the case...I'll make sure to breastfeed you at least once a day. Maybe more, if you would like.” she said in a sincere tone.

Komaru’s smile became even more forced as she heard Sonia’s proposal. She wanted to protest, but she was in way too deep at this point, so she just nodded. “Oh, that’d be great, mommy! T-Thank you so much…!”

Not appearing as if she noticed the nervous tone that Komaru took, or at the very least choosing to ignore it for personal benefit, Sonia quickly pulled her bra back up, followed by her dress, and then held the girl in a cradle. “Now that you've been dressed and fed, I believe it's playtime.”

Komaru’s smile turned into a sincere one as she heard Sonia mention playtime. She actually enjoyed playing with her toys, so this was a welcome change of pace. Some of Komaru’s toys were laying out in the living room, but a vast majority of them were still in her playpen, so an important question was raised. “Are we gonna play out here, or are we gonna go to my room?”

“We’ll be playing in here, just give your mommy a second to set everything up.” The princess set Komaru down on the floor in the middle of the room and then went over towards the closet. Opening it up, she found a small, pink table, as well as about three small chairs, and one large enough for a teenager.

Komaru, clueless as ever, didn’t understand why her mother was looking through the closet, and her expression only became more confused as she saw the table and chairs in there. “What are those for, mommy? We have chairs and stuff in the kitchen, don’t we?”

Letting out a giggle at the misunderstandings of the girl, Sonia nodded as she began to bring everything in. “Well of course, but does this not seem like a comfier place to have a tea party? All princesses must have them.” she explained as she set the final chair down and began to place three dolls and stuffed animals into three of the chairs.

At the mention of a tea party, Komaru gasped and smiled once more. “Oh, a tea party? I haven’t had one of those in a really long time!” She said as she looked at the table Sonia had just finished setting up. “I love tea parties!” She added, her grin growing wider by the second.

Exactly as Sonia had thought. She had been saving all of this, from the dress to the breastfeeding to the tea party, just as a special little reward for the good baby. “In that case, take your seat and let's begin.” she said, having prepared small treats for this occasion, along with a plastic kettle. It was filled with juice rather than tea, but she hardly thought Komaru would care or notice.

While Komaru’s muscles had been rendered too weak to walk, she could still crawl, so she made her way over to the table and sat down in one of the empty chairs, making sure the chair next to her was empty as well so Sonia could sit next to her. As she waited for Sonia to finish preparations, she bounced up and down in her seat excitedly.

Grabbing a plate of small treats and the kettle, Sonia calmly walked over towards the table and then sat down right beside her excited child. “Here we go, dear, feel free to eat.” she said, pouring some of the juice into an empty cup, and pretending to pour it into the others as well.

Komaru, displaying all the grace and poise that a young princess should, immediately grabbed a large handful of treats, and began to shovel them into her mouth rather quickly. She didn’t even look at her cup, choosing to focus more on the food.

Of course, Sonia had anticipated this, and prepared napkins for such an occasion. Not that she expected Komaru herself to use them. “You are such a messy eater..but that's fine, mommy would not want you any other way.” she cooed as she began to clean Komaru’s face of crumbs in between bites.

Komaru couldn’t help but giggle a little bit as her face was cleaned. Even though she didn’t know why it was worth giggling at. However, eventually she had her fill of the snacks, and looked at her teacup. She remembered that there was always a certain way people held their teacups at these kinds of events, but she couldn’t remember exactly how. “Mommy, how does a princess hold her teacup?” She asked, turning to Sonia.

The perfect opportunity for a lesson! She might need to begin these soon. Komaru was at the point where she should start to learn these things. “Well, first you pick up your tea like so…” Sonia wrapped three fingers around the handle of the cup and stuck the fourth out, smiling. “Now just carefully bring it to your lips, never leaning forward.” In truth, this was hardly how many royals drank tea...but on the other hand, it would be adorable watching Komaru attempt it.

Komaru watched the lesson like it was the most important thing she would ever learn in her life, and once Sonia was finished, she decided to try it herself. She picked up her teacup in the same way her “mommy” did, and then brought it up to her lips, taking a slow sip of the juice. Once she was done (and after spilling a couple drops of juice on her dress), she set the cup down, then looked over at Sonia again. “Did I do it right, mommy?”

In truth, Komaru had drunk more than a little sloppily for a princess, but Sonia hadn't the heart to tell her. That, and it was as cute as she had imagined. “Of course you did! Just as I thought, you are a natural little princess!” she said with a grin as she patted Komaru’s head.

Komaru smiled as she was praised, and drank a little more of her juice before grabbing the plastic kettle and pouring some juice into Sonia’s cup. “This is a tea party, so you should drink some too, mommy!”

Having no objections, Sonia nodded as she brought the cup to her lips in an actually prim and proper manner, contrasting that of Komaru. “It certainly is delicious, don't you think? We should have these all the time. Mommy might even invite some friends~”

Komaru’s eyes sparkled at the idea of some of her mommy’s friends coming to have a tea party with them, and she nodded excitedly. “Ooooh, yes please! I wanna meet all your friends, mommy!” She said before tuning down her excitement and trying to look as prim and proper as possible as she continued to drink what was left in her cup. “I-I mean… I would very much enjoy meeting your friends. As a princess, I’ll be sure to treat them with the respect they deserve.”

Chuckling at the sudden change in attitude, Sonia smiled as she refilled Komaru’s cup in case she wanted more. “Well, I'll be sure to invite them over then. Some of them can be a bit...shall we say, wild, but I'm sure they'll be on their best behavior around you.”

“And I’ll be on my best behavior around them! I promise, I’ll be super good!” Komaru said, drinking a bit more of her juice. And apparently, the combination of the breastfeeding and the juice meant a lot of liquid in Komaru’s body. Liquid she couldn’t hold onto very well, as evident by the sudden hissing noise filling the room. However, it would seem as if Komaru didn’t even notice it, as she just kept drinking her juice.

Perfect. It seemed as if Sonia slowly making sure that Komaru’s muscles weakened was not in vain. “Sweetie, is something wrong?” she asked, just to see if Komaru could possibly notice what she just did.

Komaru tilted her head in confusion. She didn’t understand why Sonia was asking this off of a sudden. “Wrong? No, not really. This tea party is really fun, so I’m alright!” She said, smiling and setting her cup down.

So it seemed as if Komaru truly was an oblivious little baby now, at least when it came to wet accidents. “Just wondering, dear. Now then, I think it's time to check someone's diaper.” she said, reaching underneath Komaru’s dress to press her hand against the diaper.

Komaru didn’t understand the point of checking her diaper. She was obviously dry, right? But when Sonia checked her, she finally realized she was wet, and looked down at her diaper in disbelief. She had been having a few accidents recently, but she always realized they were happening. This was the first time she didn’t notice it happen. She was speechless. Not only that, she was so embarrassed, tears started welling up in her eyes, and it looked as if she was going to start sobbing any second now.

Gaining a look of sympathy, Sonia just picked up the baby girl and headed right to the nursery. “My, seems like you didn't even notice...don't cry, it was just an accident. Babies your age are meant to have them.” she soothed as she went directly to the changing table.

It was clear that Komaru found a lot of comfort in being held, as evident by the fact that the second Sonia picked her up, she clung to her mother like her life depended on it. She wasn’t sobbing loudly like she was about to be before being picked up, but she was still very evidently crying.

The moment that Sonia laid Komaru down onto the changing table, the first thing that she did was begin to wipe away her tears. She just couldn't possibly bring herself to look at her sweet little girl in such a manner. “Alright, mommy is going to get you cleaned up now, okay?” she said, though that much should have been obvious as she began to untape the diaper and wipe.

As her tears were wiped away, Komaru sniffled a little bit, and did her best to stop crying. At the mention of being cleaned up, Komaru sniffled again and nodded. “T-Thank you, mommy…” She muttered sadly, wiping stray tears away with her arm. “I’m sorry I ruined the tea party…”

Hoping to attempt and calm the girl down, Sonia just gave a reassuring smile and tenderly wiped her clean. “Oh, you have nothing to be sorry about! You didn't ruin the tea party at all.” she said as she tossed the wipes away and grabbed the powder. “You just had one little accident. That didn't ruin things.”

It did help calm Komaru down a bit, as while she was mostly upset about having an accident without realizing, she was also upset that she was the reason the tea party was cut short. “I-If you say so, mommy…” She continued to mutter. “I still feel bad, though…”

Thinking fast, Sonia came up with a way to rectify things as she started to tape the diaper up. “Well...how about this. Mommy can invite some of her friends over tomorrow for a tea party, an even bigger one! I'm sure that you would love that, right? And it makes up for the one that we didn't get to finish today.”

Komaru looked at her mother with her usual sparkling eyes, clearly very interested in the idea. “Yes please! I wanna meet all your friends! We’ll have the best tea party ever!” She said excitedly, sitting up on the changing table once her diaper was taped on and hugging Sonia tightly.

The princess hugged back, and soon she picked the freshly diapered girl up and into a cradle once more. “Great then, I'll make sure to schedule it quickly. In the meantime, why don't you just go and play with your toys in here for a little bit?”

Komaru nodded happily in response, looking over at her playpen. “Can you set me down in there, mommy?” She said, pointing to her playpen. She could see a rattle, some blocks, and her favorite plushes in there, which sounded like a perfect playtime to her.

With a nod, Sonia went over towards the playpen and gently set the babyish girl down in it. “Of course! Now then, mommy has to go and make a few phone calls to her friends!”

Komaru smiled as she was set into her playpen, but then she realized that she was missing something. “Wait! Before you go, mommy…” She said, standing up in her playpen (with the help of holding onto the walls, since she couldn’t stand otherwise) and pointing over to a pacifier that was sitting on a dresser near her crib. “Can I have that, too?” She asked with the nicest tone she could.

Grabbing the pacifier, the princess popped it into the mouth of Komaru and then gave her another pat on the head. “There you go, sweetie! You look even more adorable with that, you know.” she said as she watched the girl smile in a happy manner.

Komaru grinned even more as the pacifier was placed into her mouth, and once she was satisfied, she sat down in her playpen, grabbing a rattle and beginning to shake it without a care in the world. Seems that Sonia could leave her here for a while, as she was perfectly content to stay in her playpen for as long as Sonia needed her to.

The next day, Sonia Nevermind walked about with a sort of gleam in her eyes. Today her baby girl was going to have so much fun, and she could hardly wait to begin indulging her in it! “Komaru, time to wake up!” she announced as she came into the girl’s nursery room.

Komaru woke up with a yawn, sitting up in her crib and rubbing her eyes gently. “Oh, good morning, mommy…” She said, yawning again. “Why are you waking me up so early…?” She asked, completely forgetting about their plans for today in her fatigue.

Pushing the blanket off of Komaru and starting to pick her up, Sonia near mechanically brought the girl towards the changing table and laid her down for the standard morning change. “Did you forget? My friends will be over quickly for the tea party!”

Komaru’s eyes went from droopy and tired to wide with excitement as she remembered what was happening today. “Oh yeah, that’s right! I’m so excited to meet all your friends, mommy!” Komaru said with a wide, bright smile.

“That's right, you certainly are! But before you do, it's probably best that you get changed into something a little fresher.” Sonia began to tease as she started to clean the rear end of the diapered girl.

Surprisingly, Komaru’s embarrassment over getting changed seems to have completely disappeared, as she only giggled in response to her mother’s teasing. “Oh, can I have something to drink once you’re finished changing me? I’m thirsty…” Normally, Komaru would just wait until the tea party started, but she couldn’t wait that long for something to drink.

As she powdered and taped the diaper up, Sonia nodded her head while looking down at her chest. “How about some more breast milk, dear?” she asked, though she had every intention to feed her in this manner whether she wanted it or not. Quickly picking the girl up, she walked her way into the living room, taking a seat and sitting Komaru across her lap.

Just like with the diaper change, Komaru’s embarrassment towards the idea of being breastfed seems to have completely disappeared, as the infantile girl just smiled and nodded in response to Sonia’s idea. In fact, in Komaru’s eyes, drinking some of Sonia’s breast milk actually sounded pretty good right now.

Beginning to take one of her breasts out, the princess brought the nipple towards Komaru’s mouth and watched as she latched on. Slowly, she stroked her hair as she began to drink from it, seeming as if she was becoming much more open to all of this. It took a while, but it appeared as if she got the baby girl she wanted…

Komaru sucked on Sonia’s nipple without a care in the world, clearly enjoying the experience of being breastfed. A far cry from yesterday, where she would’ve done anything to avoid it. But now, she was just enjoying the sensation, and showed no signs of hesitation or stopping any time soon.

While the girl drank from Sonia’s breast, both girls could suddenly hear the door to the house opening...opening? Komaru hadn't actually seen it opening for months now, and while her thoughts before may have led her to attempt and escape, she now no longer even considered it. As she glanced away from Sonia and towards the figure standing in the doorway. It was a red haired girl, freckles upon her face, and with a camera around her neck.

“Hello, Sonia. How...hmm?” the photographer stopped within her path as she looked at the sight in front of her. This was certainly not what she had been expecting, even if she had heard certain details from Sonia. “Is this a bad time? If so, I can come back later if needed. There are, well, a lot of pictures to take of things around here…” An excuse to get away? Clearly.

Shaking her head, the princess didn't think twice before motioning for Mahiru to come inside. “Of course not. I was just feeding my baby girl here. Come in and get comfortable, Mahiru.” she urged.

While Sonia conversed with her friend, it seemed as if Komaru didn’t even notice the new presence all that much. She could tell there was someone else here, of course, but she was far too enamored in her feeding to say anything to them right now.

Awkwardly sitting down in a chair, Mahiru watched as Sonia began to breastfeed Komaru. Though having seen all manner of deaths and destruction, some by her own hands, this was just a little strange in every possible way. Sonia, of course, failed to notice the awkward situation and continued as if it were normal.

Eventually, after what must have seemed like an eternity to Mahiru, the breastfeeding finally ended, and Komaru brought her lips away from Sonia’s breast. “Thank you, mommy~” She said, looking up at the woman with a sincere smile.

“It was no problem, dear.” Sonia replied simply as she then clasped her bra back up and put away her breast. “Now, the rest of my friends should be here about any minute now.”

Komaru nodded, and turned to Mahiru, her smile not faltering. “You’re one of my mommy’s friends, right? It’s nice to meet you! My name’s Komaru!” She said, sitting up so she could talk with the other woman better.

Managing to overcome the strange situation, Mahiru forced a smile herself. “Oh, hello there. My name is Mahiru. I'm one of your...mommy’s friends. It's good to meet you as well.” she said, unsure of exactly how to respond. “Your mommy called us over for a tea party, right?”

Komaru nodded excitedly. “Yeah! All of mommy’s friends are gonna come over, and we’re gonna have the best tea party ever! Mommy taught me how to drink tea like a real princess and everything!” She explained, finding it hard to contain her excitement.

The only immediate thoughts that Mahiru had revolved around how Sonia had actually managed to turn a normal teenager into...well, this. Her only assumption was some sort of brainwashing video or the like. “I see. Well, I'm sure that we’ll have fun together.” she replied, though unsure of her own enjoyment.

“I hope so! Mommy said she’s inviting a lot of friends, and we’re all gonna have lots of fun!” Komaru responded before turning to Sonia. “Isn’t that right, mommy?” She asked with a wide smile.

The blond haired woman nodded, grinning wide. “Of course. Everyone here will have so much fun together. They will certainly show you a good time…” Suddenly, her eyes turned towards Mahiru. “Because otherwise, mommy will make sure that they will never get invited to any kind of party again.”

Despite all of the horrific things she herself had done in the midst of what had happened to the world, Mahiru found herself undeniably scared about something there and nodded. “O-Of course, let's all have a lot of fun!”

Komaru didn’t understand why Mahiru was suddenly so scared. She also didn’t understand what Sonia meant by “never get invited to a party again”. However, she decided to not dwell on it too much. Instead, she looked over at the toys she had left in the living room. “Ooooh!” She said, suddenly getting a good idea. “Mommy! Let’s play with my toys while we wait!”

All too happy to appeal to the diapered girl, Sonia nodded as she picked Komaru up to carry her over towards some toys scattered across the floor. A few of them were always kept in here, just in case Komaru wanted to play. “Of course, play with whatever you would like.”

Komaru smiled as she was set down in front of her toys. However, there was one thing missing from her playtime, and luckily for her, that thing was also sitting nearby. Reaching up on top of a nearby table, Komaru grabbed one of her pacifiers and placed it in her mouth, sucking on it happily as she began to play with some blocks she had found on the floor.

While the two women watched the infantile girl playing around in her own little world, the door was quick to open again. This time, the one who walked through was a rather tall woman with blond hair, wearing a kimono and looking at the others. When she saw Komaru, it appeared as if she had little idea of what to possibly say.

Komaru looked up at the new entry into the house, smiling from beneath her pacifier and waving happily to the new girl. “Hi!” She said, her voice muffled by her pacifier. “I’m Komaru!” She added, beginning to crawl over to the new girl so she could talk to her better.

The tall woman looked down at the girl that had crawled up to her and scowled slightly as she took a step back. “Who exactly is this filthy little baby?” she insulted as she backed away, apparently not wanting to be close for whatever reason. Clearly she hadn't been informed on the details of why she was coming here.

Komaru stopped crawling towards the woman as she backed away, and once the woman insulted her, tears started to well up in her eyes as she turned to Sonia, wondering why this girl was being so mean to her. Wasn’t this supposed to be a fun day?

Holding herself back from showing this woman why exactly she was part of Ultimate Despair, Sonia gave a glare in Hiyoko’s direction as she immediately rushed towards Komaru’s side. “Oh, don't cry! She didn't really mean that!” she said, before throwing a nasty expression towards the other. “Isn't that right, Hiyoko? You wouldn't be that mean to my baby, right?”

Noticing the sheer malice within Sonia’s tone, Hiyoko was quick to realize her missteps and found herself suddenly nervous. Normally the princess never spoke in such a manner. “Err...y-yeah. It was just a joke.” she replied.

Komaru wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked up at the other girl, who was apparently named Hiyoko, with a sad expression. “A… A joke…? You didn’t mean it…?” She asked, trying her best to stop the tears flowing from her eyes.

Of course Hiyoko had meant it. Just as much as she had meant any other insult that she had made to anyone. Though, if she were to admit such a thing here, she expected to find herself under the wrath of Sonia. “O-Of course it was just a joke! I didn't really mean that!”

Komaru finally smiled again as Hiyoko assured her that it was just a joke. “Yay!” She cheered before crawling up to the girl once more. “Are you ready for the tea party today? It’s gonna super fun! The best tea party ever!”

“Yeah...of course. I bet it will be.” Hiyoko said, nervous about exactly what would happen if she said otherwise. As Sonia kept up her glare, she became increasingly aware of how bad things would get if she said something wrong. “I'm sure we’ll all have a lot of fun here…”

Komaru didn’t seem to even notice Hiyoko’s nervousness. She was far too excited about the fact that more of her mommy’s friends were showing up. Soon the tea party would start, and they’d all have a lot of fun! “Mommy, how many more people are we waiting for?”

“Just one more, I believe.” Sonia was quick to reply. As the other two had come in short order, she assumed that the last of them would not be far behind. As expected, the door opened once more, and this time there was a girl with dark purple hair wearing a white nurse uniform...nurse? Nurses were supposed to be kind and friendly, right? This woman would have appeared to have a dangerous aura around her to anyone though...anyone with even the most basic of common sense, that is.

And Komaru was not one of those people. When the new girl walked through the door, all she saw was one of her mommy’s friends, and therefore, she crawled up to her excitedly. “Hi!” She said with a big smile. “You’re one of my mommy’s friends, right? I’m Komaru!”

Unlike the other two friends who had come in, Mikan near immediately smiled when she saw Komaru. She looked so cute and helpless… “Hello there, Komaru. I'm Mikan.” she greeted in a friendly enough manner. “I'm here for a tea party, right?”

Komaru nodded. “Yeah! We’re all gonna have the best tea party ever! Mommy said so!” She said, pointing to Sonia. “Right, mommy?” She asked, looking over at the regal woman with expectant eyes. “Everyone’s here now, right?”

With a soft nod of her own, Sonia began to motion everyone towards the table in the center of the room. It was small, but at least enough to sit five people with a sliver of comfortability. “Everyone, take your seats. It's time for the tea party.” the strange princess ordered, and no one questioned her.

Komaru was the first one to take a seat, and she immediately gestured for her mommy to take one of the seats next to her. Once everyone had sat down, Komaru grabbed the tea kettle, and tried to pour a drink for Sonia. “Tried” being the key word, as she ended up getting more of the juice inside on the table than in Sonia’s cup.

Not upset in the least, Sonia simply laughed it off with a smile before beginning to take the kettle away. “Thank you, dear, but I think I'll take it from here.” she said as she elegantly began to pour everyone else a cup. Each of them appeared nervous, except for Mikan, but all of them began to drink upon receiving a small glare that told them to play along.

“Oh, this is...delicious?” Mahiru said, unsure of exactly how she should reply. After all, it was just juice. Juice that Komaru apparently thought was rather good, but juice nonetheless.

“It’s super tasty, right? It’s my favorite juice ever! Mommy buys it for me a lot~” Komaru responded, taking her cup and drinking it in the refined, princess-y manner that Sonia had taught her to. Of course, the result was the same as yesterday, with Komaru spilling all over herself, but she didn’t really care. “So, how did you all meet my mommy?”

“We went to high school together,” Mikan was quick to respond, in the absence of anyone saying anything else. “We had a lot of fun times there, but now we mostly do our own things. We’re quite busy these days...I have a lot of patients now.” Some sort of sinister giggle came from the nurse...though Komaru wouldn't even think to pick up on it.

“Oh, you went to school together?” Komaru repeated before smiling. “I bet it was super fun! My mommy was probably the best student ever!” She said, turning her head towards Sonia and smiling more. As she turned back to the table, she realized something. “Oh, I forgot to give everyone snacks too!” She said, taking a fistful of cookies from the plate that sat in the middle of the table and placing one very crushed cookie in front of everyone.

As to be expected, Mikan and Sonia were the only two who appeared happy to have the treat in front of them, and out of kindness, or perhaps some form of amusement, began to eat. Meanwhile, Mahiru and Hiyoko were far from enthusiastic, though they nonetheless joined in before too long.

“Hey, Mahiru…” Hiyoko began to quietly say to the redhead sitting next to her, making sure to not get the attention of the others. “This is weird to you too, right? Having a tea party like this is just weird. What do you think made her turn out like that?”

Taking a momentary glance back towards Komaru, who had apparently resumed with her messy eating and sloppy drinking, Mahiru shrugged her shoulders. “I'm not sure. But whatever Sonia did, it worked well. Probably some kind of hypnotic video…”

Komaru heard the two girls whispering to each other, but wasn’t able to hear what they were saying, so she turned her head towards them. “What are you guys talking about?” She asked with an innocently curious expression.

Somewhat shocked to suddenly be talked to in the middle of their conversation, Hiyoko and Mahiru turned to look at the girl with nervous smiles. “O-Oh, nothing.” Hiyoko said, finding her eyes drawn towards a suddenly serious Sonia. Though she could not have heard what they were saying, she must have had suspicions…

Komaru took the other girl’s words at face value, and smiled as she said that they weren’t talking about anything important. “Oh, okay!” She said, going back to her messy way of drinking once more.

As the tea party continued on, the door would suddenly swing open once more, only this time, it opened quite violently. And standing on the other side of the door were two women, clad in black suits. One with darker skin and a brown hairdo, and the other with simple, purple hair. The two women walked in, and they looked at the scene unfolding before them with confusion.

“When we received intel that multiple members of Ultimate Despair were going to be in the same place, this is most certainly not what I was expecting…” The purple-haired woman said, placing a hand to her chin in thought.

“Did...we come at a bad time?” the tan-skinned girl replied as she looked at the scene in front of her, in particular the diapered girl that sat at the head of the table. She turned towards her more serious colleague and began to speak. “Should we try to come back later, or…?”

Not waiting for those to finish chatting, Sonia stood up from the table, as did the rest of her friends. “Komaru, dear…” she began to say while looking at the girl. “It may be a bit of trouble, but...run!” Apparently scared of something, even if Komaru could not tell what, she and the rest immediately ran towards the door, busting through the two woman who had arrived to get away.

Komaru didn’t understand why everyone was running. These two girls wore black and white stuff too, so didn’t that mean they were mommy’s friends? However, she didn’t have much time to consider that line of thought, as the second Sonia told her to run, she began to crawl away towards her nursery as fast as she possibly could.

Without any difficulty in the least, the woman with brown hair casually walked towards Komaru and managed to lift her up with relative ease. Apparently, she was quite athletic. Enough that she could momentarily lift a teenage girl, at least. “Hey, try not to panic. We’re not here to hurt you. We just want to get you away from the bad people, okay?” she said, speaking to Komaru as if she were a child.

“Bad people?!” Komaru yelled back. “My mommy’s not a bad person!” She said, trying her best to struggle out of the woman’s grasp. But unfortunately, her muscles had been rendered extremely weak due to Sonia’s intervention, so her struggles didn’t mean much. “Now let me go! I don’t wanna go with you!”

A soft sigh came from the woman, who headed towards the other with an already exhausted expression. “I'm not quite sure she's all there anymore. What do you think happened, Kyoko?” she asked while holding the wriggling girl in her grasp.

“I'm not sure, Aoi.” Kyoko replied while looking Komaru over. “It seems as if Ultimate Despair must have corrupted her for some reason. They probably had some kind of plans with her.”

Komaru puffed her cheeks out angrily as the two women continued to talk. “Stop talking about my mommy like that, you meanies! She’s not a bad person! You’re the bad people! You ruined my tea party!” She yelled, her face turning red as her tantrum continued.

As near emotionless and blunt as ever, Kyoko turned towards Komaru and revealed the truth. “Your mother and her friends are all wanted criminals, having committed numerous atrocities all across Japan. Your tea party was a party with murderers.”

A sudden gasp came from Aoi, who seemed to near instinctively pull Komaru close to herself. “Hey! You can't tell her something like that directly! Do you know what telling a young child that can do to them?” she asked in a nearly chastising manner.

This prompted only an annoyed glance from Kyoko. “But she isn't a child…” she said, before realizing this was a fight she could not win. “In any case, we need to get her out of here. Monokumas should be swarming this building any minute now.”

Komaru shook her head rapidly, and continued to try and struggle out of Aoi’s grasp. “No! I’m not going anywhere with you! I’m gonna sit here and wait for my mommy to get back! Let! Me! Go!” She yelled. She didn’t even bother reacting to Kyoko’s claims, as she didn’t believe a word of them.

Apparently not willing to wait for this girl to give her consent any longer, Kyoko was quick to begin exiting the building, with Aoi in tow behind her. “If you come with us, you'll be safe.” the purple-haired girl replied as she started to leave. “Now might not be the best time, but what's your name?”

Komaru pouted, and turned her head away from Kyoko, crossing her arms defiantly. “I’m not telling you anything! Bad people like you don’t get to know that my name is Komaru Naegi!” She said, seemingly not realizing that she already gave Kyoko the information she wanted.

Normally, Kyoko would have been caught off guard by how absolutely dumb that girl had been right then and there. Instead, it was the name that managed to catch her attention. “Naegi, you say? In that case, would your brother happen to be Makoto Naegi?”

Komaru once again refused to say anything. Except this time, she actually did say nothing in response to Kyoko. She just continued to pout and look away from the woman. She was far too upset to say anything at this point, after all.

Assuming this to be the case, Kyoko decided that keeping this girl safe was now a priority. “Aoi, take her to...you know. She should still be near the building. I'll go make sure the helicopter is ready to take off when it's time.” she said, before leaving Aoi and Komaru to themselves.

Komaru was confused by Kyoko’s wording, and turned her head to look at Aoi. “Where did she say to go? Where are you taking me?! I don’t wanna leave! I wanna stay right here and wait for my mommy!” She repeated, once again trying to struggle out of Aoi’s grasp.

Thankfully still much stronger than anything Komaru could possibly fight against, Aoi was able to hold the captured girl relatively still as she headed around the building, making sure to keep low. It seemed as if she was afraid of something possibly being around, darting her eyes behind every corner. “Listen, I'm taking you to someone who I at least think can keep you safe for a while. Consider her a, ah...a babysitter! She'll...umm, she'll take care of you until your mommy can come back and get you, alright?”

Luckily for the other woman, Komaru seemed to be easily fooled by her promise. “Oh, so mommy is gonna come back?” She asked. “Mommy does leave the house a lot…” She added, more to herself than to Aoi. “But how long is gonna take for her to come back?”

If Aoi were to be honest, she would have likely admitted that it would probably be a few months at best. Depended on how well that rehabilitation plan would end up working, if at all. “Err...I'm not sure. I'm sure she’ll be back soon though!” she said as she began to round the building. “Now your...babysitter should be around here somewhere.”

“What’s the babysitter like?” Komaru asked, tilting her head. “I bet she’s a super nice lady who smells like candy!” The infantile girl said, clearly lost in her own little fantasy world. “And I bet she’ll take super good care of me until my mommy comes back!”

Though initially at a loss for what to say, Aoi decided to just smile and nod along as she headed towards the target woman. “T-That's right. She's really nice. She'll take good care of you.” She had better, or Kyoko would likely see to it that the babysitter would never raise in the ranks of their foundation.

Before too long, the woman was within sight, and she was...far from ideal by Komaru’s current standpoint. Her clothing appeared to be that of a school uniform, but torn and dirtied over time by slashes and cuts. Similarly, her hair was quite clearly disheveled, as if it hadn't been taken care of for days, if not weeks at that point. Finally, her demeanor did not immediately scream kind and caring, but rather showed nervousness and confusion upon seeing the two whom were approaching…

“W-Who is that?” the seemingly dirty woman asked while pointing towards Komaru. “I-I thought that we were just coming here because you heard r-reports about a meeting between Ultimate Despair members...”

Komaru also looked confused, but for an entirely different reason. She turned to Aoi, tilting her head. “Where’s the babysitter you talked about? Is she behind that scary lady?” She asked, pointing to the dirty woman in front of them.

Seemingly offended by this, the woman gave a slight glare, though she was still clearly nervous. “S-Scary? I-I'm not that s-scary! B-But...babysitter? Hey, swimmer idiot, what does she mean by that…?” she asked.

Sighing, the tan-skinned girl walked over with Komaru in her arms...and then nearly began to force her into those of the other. “Sorry Touko, but this is Makoto’s sister! She's...a little off right now, so we just need you to keep her safe for a while! Since Kyoko and I are going to go do a few rescue missions, we can't. But...if you do this well, maybe the Future Foundation will accept you! So...go on and take her!”

Komaru clearly cowered in fear as she was shoved into the arms of Touko. She didn’t try to struggle out of her grasp, since that really hadn’t worked well for her so far, but she was still clearly very uncomfortable. “Y-You’re not gonna try and hurt me or anything, are you?”

Far too much was happening at once for Touko to immediately take in. “F-First of all, w-what?! I-I have to b-babysit this girl? But she's a teenager!” she yelled towards Aoi, before quickly quieting down. “B-But I guess if it's to join the Future Foundation properly...o-oh, and no. I-I won't hurt you.” she said sincerely. Well, probably. She wasn't always quite in control of herself…

Komaru was still scared, but she relaxed just a tiny bit as Touko assured her that she wouldn’t hurt her. “O-Okay… You’re gonna take care of me until my mommy comes back, right…? That’s what Ms. Aoi said…” She said, pointing towards the woman in question.

Aoi shot Touko a nervous look, as if to non-verbally apologize for what she was about to go through. “Yeah, that's exactly what you're going to do...right, Touko?” she asked.

Though hardly excited by the prospect of babysitting a girl who should have been able to care for herself, Touko just nodded and sighed while looking down at Komaru. “Y-Yeah, of course I'll take good care of you until your...mommy comes back. W-What's the name of your mommy, anyways?”

“Her name’s Sonia! Sonia Nevermind!” Komaru said as if she was proud of that fact. “She’s the best mommy ever! She said that I’m a real princess! That’s why she gave me a tiara and everything!” She added, puffing out her chest.

After hearing this name, Touko’s eyes widened as horror came over her face. “S-Sonia Nevermind? B-But isn't she one of the members of Ultimate Desp-”

Quickly, Aoi cut her off before she said anything more and ruined the relationship with Komaru before it ever began. “T-That's enough of that...anyways, I can trust you to look after her for a while, right? Just until we can come and get her and lead her somewhere safe.”

With only an annoyed sigh, Touko begrudgingly nodded her head while looking down at the diapered girl that was in her arms. “I guess so, yeah. J-Just as long as you don't take too long with whatever you need to do…”

“Great!” Aoi said with a wide smile, happy at Touko’s cooperation in this matter. “Kyoko and I will probably come around to pick her up in...probably two to three weeks. At minimum. Anyways, good luck! I think there's an abandoned baby supplies store somewhere around here! Make sure to stock up before heading out! Now, goodbye! See you later!” the swimmer said, taking the opportunity to say everything she needed to quickly before beginning to run towards where Kyoko had went.

“T-Two to three weeks?! H-Hey! Come back here!” Touko said, trying to chase after...but with the girl in her arms slowing her down, she was unable to make it far at all before seeing a black helicopter beginning to fly off in the distance. “...T-This isn't worth it…” she said before looking back down at Komaru.

Komaru looked back at Touko, not doing much other than staring. However, before too long, Komaru’s face contorted into one of concentration, and Touko would be able to feel a lump forming in the infantile girl’s diaper. Once Komaru was finished, she immediately started crying. It was clearly going to be a loooooooooong few weeks...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaru's now in the care of Touko Fukawa, who doesn't seem all that interested in taking care of a baby. But even though she's just a baby, Komaru still has plans for her new caregiver...

It had been days since Touko Fukawa had been given the all important mission of being a babysitter for one Komaru Naegi, and every second of it had been just as tedious and annoying as she had expected. Every few seconds Komaru would get distracted by something and try to go and get it, and often she begged for something to eat or drink. Then there was the matter of changing Komaru’s diaper… From an abandoned store, she managed to find enough diapers and changing supplies to last for a while if used scarcely enough, which she kept in a diaper bag around her shoulder at all times. This was along with bottles, baby food in jars, and even toys and pacifiers to keep Komaru entertained. All of this was bad enough, but the worst part…

“F-For someone who's supposed to be a baby, you're r-rather heavy, you know…” Touko complained as she carried the diapered girl through the streets of Towa City. A clearly exhausted expression had overtaken her face, and by now, it seemed as if she was struggling to even keep Komaru up. “C-Can't you walk? I-I've seen you waddle around a little before…”

“I could, but my legs are really weak…” Komaru complained, frowning a bit. “And mommy never let me walk around anyway. She always carried me! Which was fun, because mommy’s nice and warm~” She added with a smile.

Rolling her eyes at that last little bit, Touko managed to keep herself from replying that the nice and warm mommy was a murderer as she looked around. “Y-You can at least crawl, can't you? T-That would make things at least a little easier for me, y-you know…”

“Wouldn’t that be slower…?” Komaru asked, thinking for a moment. “Besides, my dress would get all dirty! And my mommy would get mad at me if she came back and saw my dress covered in dirt! So I can’t crawl!”

Touko doubted that Komaru’s mommy would ever be coming back for her, at least in the state she had been, but once again refrained from any comments as she kept on carrying the teenage girl. “F-Fine, whatever. I-In that case, can you at least help me look for anything of notice around here?”

“Ummm…” Komaru looked around a bit, before seeing yet another abandoned store in the distance. The sign was very dilapidated, but she could just barely make out the word “baby” on it. “Oh, there’s a baby store right there! Maybe there’s a stroller in there you could use?”

A stroller? Touko regretted not thinking of that sooner. Especially since she had actually seen one at the first abandoned store she had went to, but ignored it at the time. “You're right. Alright, Komaru, let's go in. Keep an eye out for any Monokuma’s that are lurking around.” she said as she made her way towards it and walked inside, coughing a little at the dust that filled the air.

Komaru coughed a bit too, but when they walked into the store, Komaru saw that the section for toys had been pretty much untouched, so she excitedly wiggled out of Touko’s arms and began to crawl over to them, leaving Touko alone to find a stroller.

Why had she expected Komaru to react in any other way around toys? Not thinking that she was in any danger, the disheveled woman went off to go and find a suitable stroller, finding such in a section all on their own. “There's quite a few here…” she said, before finding a light pink one not too far away. It was the biggest of the bunch as well, even if the biggest here would still just barely fit Komaru. “Well, that one works as good as any.” Grabbing it, she began to push the stroller around to go and find the diapered girl.

Of course, Komaru hadn’t moved even an inch from the toys, and she had surrounded herself with a bunch of plushes and rattles. “Ms. Touko!” She yelled excitedly. “Look at all these toys I found! Can I keep them, please?”

The bookworm looked over everything that Komaru had around her, seeing every individual rattle and doll. With this stroller, she probably could technically carry a good portion of those...but she didn't really want to. “You can pick two of them to keep…” she said simply, hoping that this would be enough to appease the childish girl.

“Um…” Komaru picked up a teddy bear that looked suspiciously like a Monokuma, and a light purple rattle. “I wanna keep these ones! Is that okay, Ms. Touko…?” Komaru asked nervously, hoping that her choices were good enough.

Though hardly happy at the exact choice of Komaru’s plush toy, Touko was not going to make a big deal over it, and nodded her head in response. “O-Of course, those two would work fine. H-Hopefully they'll be enough to keep you entertained while we try and get somewhere safe…”

“Yay!” Komaru cheered happily as she hugged the plush she had picked out for herself tightly. “Did you find a stroller, Ms. Touko?” Komaru asked, clearly not realizing that the stroller Touko had picked was right behind her.

Motioning over towards it, Touko rolled her eyes and then began to pick up Komaru again. Something told her that the girl would have trouble getting in if left to do so herself. “Yes, I did. Thankfully this will make getting around a lot easier…” she said as she placed the childish girl inside and began to strap her in tightly.

Luckily for Touko, Komaru didn’t complain in the slightest as she was put in the stroller. In fact, once she was strapped in, she smiled and made herself comfortable. “Is there anything else we should get, Ms. Touko?” The childish girl asked, looking around at their surroundings a little bit more.

Looking around, the bookworm spotted jars in the back. Likely filled with baby food if she were to guess, and hopefully the kind that would not be ruined by sitting in an unrefrigerated area for too long. “How are we doing on food?” she asked, before deciding to just check the bag herself. While they had plenty, it would likely have been in her best interest to get more, and went to go and grab it.

As Touko went to go grab food, Komaru simply began to play with the toys she had with her in her stroller without a care in the world. It was clear that she was having a lot of fun with her new toys, even if the rattle she had with her made a lot of unnecessary noise.

At first, Touko hardly thought anything of the noise that Komaru was making. After all, it was hardly hurting anyone, was it? So while grabbing the food, she allowed the diapered teenager to do whatever she wished and make whatever noise she wanted. Honestly though, the constant rattling was getting to be rather annoying, and then there was that bizarre giggling. That bizarre, strange giggling...was that coming from Komaru? It had to have been. But it seemed very familiar…

“Upupupup…”

Touko was in danger, and she was quick to realize that Komaru was too. Having forgotten that those bear-like machines sought out noises, she hadn't warned Komaru to try and not make too much noise, and now she was going to be in trouble for it. Working fast, she ran back towards Komaru, managing to only drop one jar in the process, and stuffed everything into her bag. “T-That's enough playing for now, Komaru! R-Right now you need to quiet down while we get out of here!” she said, convinced the Monokuma was somewhere within the building.

Komaru frowned as Touko said she couldn’t play anymore. She didn’t even notice the weird laughter that showed they were in danger, so she just thought Touko was being mean and not allowing her to play anymore. However, as always, she was afraid that any disobedience would result in a spanking (even though Touko hadn’t spanked her once since they met), so she just set her rattle down sadly so she wouldn’t make any noise while they left the store.

Wasting no time at all, Touko found herself quickly pushing Komaru out the door, thankful that the spinning wheels were not making too much of a ruckus. As they existed she breathed a sigh of relief, appearing to be safe for at least another moment while out here. There was never quite a completely safe moment in this city, but she could at least feel that it was when there were no Monokuma’s present. Without saying another word, she started to push the stroller down the street, already glad that she no longer had to carry Komaru.

Once they were out of the store, Komaru assumed it was safe to “make noise” again, so she looked up at Touko as best she could from her stroller, clearly confused. “Why did I have to be quiet, Ms. Touko? I was having fun with my rattle…” She muttered sadly.

“L-Listen, just try and not make any noise. Just be quiet for a while, a-alright? S-Suck on a pacifier or something…” Touko replied, making the mistake of not explaining things clearly to Komaru. Perhaps if she had been more friendly and open, the girl she was babysitting would have been more inclined to listen…

Komaru was clearly upset that she couldn’t play with her toys, but she did take Touko’s advice, taking one of her pacifiers and beginning to suck on it sadly. The two girls continued through the city without much happening for a few more minutes, before Touko would once again hear the sound of Komaru’s rattle shaking.

Upon hearing this, Touko immediately jerked her head to look at the girl who was inside the stroller, seeing her silently giggling while the toy she had in her hand made a not so silent sound. “K-Komaru!” she said, looking all around them in a panic. “I-I told you to stop playing with that! Be quiet!”

Komaru frowned once more as Touko yelled at her again for playing with her new toy. Except this time, instead of just putting it down like she was told, she began to cry loudly. “Why can’t I play with my new toy?! You said I could have it, but now you won’t let me play with it!” She said between her loud, drawn-out sobs. Her crying was making more noise than her rattle ever could.

Before long, Touko began to hear a series of chuckles and giggles coming from all around them, each and every one of them in the tone of those robotic bears. Quickly she realized her mistake, and she looked towards Komaru all too nervously. “H-Hey, Komaru! I-It's alright!” she said, stepping out from behind the stroller and looking at her directly. She attempted to make herself look as pleasant and friendly as possible, though Komaru averted her eyes entirely.

Komaru didn’t listen to a single word Touko said, as her eyes were completely shut as she sobbed. “You’re such a meanie! All I wanted to do was play with my new toys!” She continued to sob, completely unaware of the approaching danger she was attracting.

Hearing the metallic footsteps of the approaching enemies, Touko looked around for a place to hide, now beginning to regret having such a bulky stroller she would need to keep hidden as well. “L-Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you, okay? I-I didn't mean to!” she apologized, hoping it would be enough.

Luckily, Komaru seemed to hear that part, and she stopped sobbing for just long enough to talk to Touko, wiping tears from her eyes as she did so. “Y-You mean it…? Y-You’re really, really sorry?” She asked, whimpering sadly as she spoke.

Desperate for Komaru to stop crying, if not only because she was certain they were both going to die otherwise, Touko nodded and pleaded with Komaru. “Y-Yes, I’m really sorry! A-And I'll do anything you want if you stop crying! Right now!” A promise that could no doubt be used against her, but she didn't think Komaru had the brain to remember that she said that for more than a few minutes after this ordeal.

Once Touko made her promise, Komaru did her best to stop crying, but she couldn’t help but let a few more quiet sobs and stray tears escape. “O-Okay… I’m sorry I played with my toys after you told me not to, Ms. Touko… I won’t do it again, I promise…”

Even with approaching Monokumas no doubt coming, Touko decided there was enough time to try and calm Komaru down completely. Otherwise, the crying could start up again at any time. “I-Its fine!” she said, before reluctantly then going to try and hug the still crying girl. It was difficult considering one of them was in a stroller, but still possible nonetheless. “And...y-you can play with your rattle now.” After all, the sound of the rattle was nothing compared to the sounds of her sobbing.

Komaru returned the hug that Touko gave her, still sniffling a bit. But once Touko said she could play with her rattle, she smiled and began to shake it again, but slower and quieter this time. She didn’t want to make too much noise, after all.

Once Komaru was finally and completely calm, Touko got back behind the stroller and resumed the pushing. Those footsteps from before were beginning to fade, as they must have assumed that once the noise stopped, there was no longer anything of interest there. So before long, she was once again heading down the abandoned paths of the city, still on a search for any place that was completely safe.

Komaru seemed to be calm and content with her pacifier and her rattle now, and it seemed as if Touko would finally get a break from having to take care of her. ...Of course, it only seemed that way, as while they made their way through the street, Touko would suddenly hear an all too familiar hissing noise coming from Komaru, along with a lump forming in the back of the diaper, causing a horrible smell to fill the already oppressive air.

Near immediately Touko found herself smelling the awful odor, one that she regretted to say she was beginning to get used to. “Ugh…Komaru, did you use your diaper again?” she asked, even if she knew the answer to the question. Stopping the stroller next to a building, she walked back around to begin getting the foul-smelling girl out.

Komaru, having long since grown used to using her diaper, didn’t feel even a twinge of embarrassment over the situation at hand. Even as she was taken out of the stroller, she didn’t even seem to notice her diaper was used, as she just kept shaking her rattle without a care in the world.

Picking the girl up and doing her best to keep her rear from her face, Touko carried Komaru and then began to set her down on a mat she laid out in advance. “I still don't get how someone her age can just use a diaper like that…” she muttered to herself as she began to get out the wipes, powder, and a fresh diaper. “I-I could never do something so embarrassing as that…”

Instead of her rattle, Komaru brought her Monokuma plush with her to the changing mat, and giggled happily as she played with it. She was still completely oblivious to the state of her diaper, and she didn’t exactly care at this point. She was just having fun playing with her toys, and that was all that mattered to her.

Before too long, Touko returned with all of the needed changing supplies, and set them down right next to the mat as she got on her knees in front of the girl. “A-Alright, try and stay still.” she instructed as she began to untape the diaper, turning her nose away from the garment, and tossed it off to the side. No real need for actual disposal in this near abandoned city. Then, grabbing a few wet wipes, she began to carefully clean Komaru’s bottom, wanting to make sure she got everything spotless. After all, a rash was the last thing she wanted this self-proclaimed princess to have.

Even the completely oblivious Komaru was brought back to reality when she felt the cold wipes touch her skin, as evident by her shivering. She then looked down from her plush, seeing herself on a changing mat. “Oh, when did I use my diaper?” She asked, clearly confused. “I didn’t even feel it coming…”

That was the exact same reaction Komaru always had. Being completely unaware to using her diaper, or even her diaper being changed, until Touko did something to make it abundantly clear. “A few minutes ago...h-how can you not notice? I have to imagine you feel a d-disgusting squish. And that awful smell c-coming from you…” she said as she finished wiping, tossed the now dirty wipes over with the diaper, and then began to powder.

Komaru simply shrugged in response. “I kinda got used to it, so I don’t really feel anything…” She responded. She had using diapers exclusively for over 5 months now, she had long since gotten used to the feeling of a full diaper. “Mommy never really said anything about it either.”

As the days passed, Touko had become more and more aware of exactly how much Sonia had apparently influenced Komaru. By this point, the bookworm was near certain the diapered girl would never use a toilet again out of sheer refusing to be potty trained. Saying little more, Touko finished the job by taping the diaper up, making sure it was secure before picking Komaru back up. “Now I know you can hardly feel it, b-but if you ever do, tell me immediately. I could try and get you to a toilet or something…” Foolishly, she believed there might have been a chance she could try and train Komaru. Truthfully, she wanted to cling to hope that maybe she wouldn't need to change Komaru for the rest of the time they were out here.

Komaru was confused by Touko’s offer. “Why would I need to use a toilet?” She asked, tilting her head. “My diapers work well enough, right?” She added, looking down at the padding around her waist. “Besides, mommy said that baby princesses like me don’t need potty training. And I believe her!” She puffed out her chest once again. She was always proud of calling herself a princess.

Unsurprisingly, Touko’s attempt fell flat. “Y-Your diapers work, I suppose, but you'll need to try and become a...big princess someday, right?” she asked, even if she was certain that the princess-like girl hadn't heard a single word she said after the first three.

Just as Touko expected, Komaru stopped listening after ‘your diapers work’. “Yeah! My diapers work fine, so I don’t need anything else!” She said, once again puffing her chest out proudly. “I’ll be the best princess ever!”

Giving only an exhausted sigh, Touko resumed pushing the stroller without much of an argument. It was clear that this immature girl was bent on remaining in diapers for however long she could, and fighting this would only result in annoyance on the part of everyone involved. So keeping any comments to herself, she made sure everything was packed up, Komaru was strapped in, and resumed their trip through the ruined Towa City.

Komaru simply smiled as she was strapped back into her stroller, and she immediately began to play with her plush again, returning to her default state of not a care in the world. Now that she was in a clean diaper again, she would likely be comfortable here for a long time.

A half hour later, and not much had happened in the meantime. Occasionally Touko had to hide them from Monokumas, and at times she would need to do something random for Komaru like pick up a toy she accidentally dropped or keep her from whining about one thing or another. However, nothing of too much importance had happened, and Touko remained calm and collected through the entire experience…

Until she felt her stomach starting to twist a little. “Gah...t-there's almost no working bathrooms around here anymore…” she muttered, knowing very well that Komaru was unlikely to be listening to anything that she had to say. “A-And just going on the ground is...g-gross! M-Maybe I can hold it for a little longer…”

Komaru, of course, wasn’t listening to Touko’s plight in the slightest. She was far too preoccupied with the plush in her hands. Touko was at a loss. She had to go, and she had to go right now, but she had no options. She continued to look around desperately, until eventually, her eyes fell onto the diaper bag hanging from the stroller…

Could she just...n-no! She couldn't! But at the same time, the chance of finding a toilet here was unlikely, and if she failed to go soon, her only pair of underwear here would no doubt be beyond ruined...there was not another choice. “K-Komaru…” Touko said as she grabbed the diaper bag and began to put it over her shoulder. She walked in front of her and began to remove the straps, just in case she had to leave because something was coming after her. All the while, she had to try hard to not reveal her squirming. “L-Listen, I need to, umm...go behind that building over there, okay?”

Komaru looked up at the girl for a moment, smiling as she did so. “Oh, okay, Ms. Touko! I’ll stay here and play with my toys!” She said, holding her plush out to the woman for a bit before bringing it close to her person again and hugging it tightly. “Hurry back!”

Touko was going to be sure that she did hurry back. After all, she wasn't planning to be there wearing...that for too long. So with the diaper bag still around her shoulder and one hand pressed up against her rear, she made her way around a corner and behind an old and abandoned building. Once certain that she was out of Komaru’s sight, she immediately took the mat out and laid it down just as she had for the normally diapered girl before. Afterwards she began to get out all of the changing supplies, followed by her removing her rather long skirt for ease, and then starting to pull her underwear down and setting them aside to put back on once she was done.

“I-I can't believe I'm about to do something like this…” she muttered while beginning to lay her half-naked body down on the mat. Once getting to be as comfortable as she could possibly be, she took one of the diapers and unfolded it, grimacing at the cute butterfly theme the undergarment had. “W-Why couldn't I have just gotten normal adult diapers...K-Komaru just had to beg for these ones…”

Soon after, she began to lift her bottom and placed the diaper underneath it, then reaching for the baby powder. Having often changed Komaru, she knew the process well at this point, even if it was never at this angle. After sprinkling the baby powder around her bottom half, she reached for the tapes and began to pull on them, securing her diaper in place before beginning to stand up. Almost immediately she found herself off balance with the thick garment between her legs, but she managed it well enough to not fall down.

“How can Komaru walk in these things?” she asked rhetorically as she walked a few steps. “W-Wait...she doesn't…” Touko then looked down at the diaper around her waist again, blushing deeply as she thought about exactly how to go about...voiding herself. It definitely was not going to come naturally, so she was going to need to try and do it herself. This was going to be disgusting…

Trying not to think about how absolutely repulsive this was going to be, Touko got into an awkward half-squat, half-standing position and closed her eyes. “A-Alright, I've just got to try to relax…” she said to herself as she began to push, letting out a soft grunt as she scrunched her face up. At first nothing happened, and then something began to come...urine. A warm feeling began to soak up the front of her diaper, and her eyes widened in momentary shock. “H-Huh?!” she found herself exclaiming, having wet herself without even trying to do so right then.

In doing so, Touko had managed to surprise herself into letting go of her other bodily function, and before too long a large, stinking lump began to form in the back of her thick diaper. Grunting again, the warm mess began to come out like a small mudslide, filling her padded undergarment and causing it to start sagging in between her legs. The feeling was beyond disgusting in far too many ways to possibly count, but she pushed on, managing to get it out of her system before standing up straight.

As the messy diaper squished between her legs, the bookworm found her face glowing a bright shade of pink. “G-God that was awful…” she mumbled, wrinkling her nose as she found an awful scent surrounding her now. “I-I need to change…” Right as she went to go and start getting down, she began to hear a fit of giggles. A Monokuma? No, that wasn't it. But if not those, then what-

“I didn’t know you wore diapers too, Ms. Touko!” Komaru said from behind the girl, still giggling in that way that only innocent baby girls could. “You should’ve told me! I would’ve shared mine a long time ago!” She added, clearly seeing nothing wrong with the situation at hand. “Change into a new diaper, and then let’s start moving again!”

Almost instantly Touko’s face went from pink to a cherry red, and she did her best to hide the diaper between her legs with both hands, even if doing so was a completely useless effort. “I-I don't wear diapers! W-Well, not normally, anyways! I-I'm not going to change into another diaper! I-I don't use them like you!”

It was then that Komaru got a devious idea. Touko had been pretty mean to her earlier today, and this would be her revenge. “Hmmm... Ms. Touko, do you remember earlier when you said you’d do anything if I stopped crying?” She asked with a smirk that looked out of place on her usually happy face. “Well… I say that you have to wear and use diapers until my mommy comes to pick me up!”

“H-Huh?!” Touko exclaimed as she looked right at Komaru, furiously blushing and completely caught off guard by what she had just been told. “B-But, I-I mean...Y-Yes, I did say that...b-but until your mommy comes back? T-That might end up being a while…” she said. If at all…

Komaru paused for a moment to think, before pointing at Touko with another smirk. “Not only that, but you also can’t wear your skirt to cover it up! Mommy always said that babies are supposed to keep their diapers exposed so that it’s easy to tell if they had accidents!” She added, before crossing her arms, the smirk still on her face. “And if you say no, I’ll start crying again! Really loud!”

The threat was a very real one, and Touko was certain of that. If Komaru began crying, any Monokumas within the vicinity would no doubt run right towards them, and she could not have that by any means...when did this girl get so devious? “F-Fine! I'll wear diapers...a-and I'll keep my skirt off too. J-Just don't start crying, please…”

As soon as Touko agreed to her terms, Komaru cheered happily. “Yaaaaaay! Okay, change yourself into a new diaper like I said, and then we’ll get going again!” Komaru said, sitting down in front of Touko and waiting for her to change herself.

Groaning, Touko began to sit her messy bottom back down on the mat, before quickly beginning to untape her messy diaper and grab a few wipes to start cleaning herself up. Though somewhat awkward, she was able to do it without much difficulty. Of course, Komaru watching only made things harder and more awkward than they needed to be. As she began to powder herself, she was at least glad she could take solace in the fact that Komaru was not making fun of or teasing her for this.

Quite the contrary, in fact. Komaru was clearly enjoying seeing her babysitter put on diapers just like her. “You look so cute, Ms. Touko! Aren’t my diapers super duper comfortable too?” She asked, the smile on her face not fading in the slightest. “I bet you’re really, really gonna like wearing them!”

As she began to tape a new diaper up around her waist, Touko really, really doubted it. In all honesty, she did find them rather comfortable...if not needlessly bulky and hard to move around in. “I-I guess so...a-anyways, we should probably get going now…” she said as she began to get all the supplies back into the bag, bending over to put them all in.

And of course, as she bent over, her diapered rear was in full view for Komaru to see, since Touko wasn’t allowed to wear her skirt anymore. “Wow, Ms. Touko! My diapers look really good on you! You’re super cute!” She said, clearly enjoying seeing the butterfly-patterned padding around her babysitter’s waist.

“T-They aren't cute…” Touko stuttered in embarrassment as she picked everything up and into the bag, quickly heading back towards the stroller. “N-Now come on, let's go back. L-Let's hope we can get out of here before anyone sees me…”

Before they went back to the stroller, Komaru crawled over to the woman, and took out the skirt and underwear Touko had put back into the diaper bag. Once she had them in her grasp, she threw them into a nearby trash. “You aren’t allowed to have these anymore, remember?” She said. “Now we can go!” She said, crawling back to the stroller.

Groaning, Touko bid her underwear and any attempt to reclaim this lost maturity goodbye as she helped Komaru back into the stroller and strapped her in. “Fine. B-But the moment we find your mommy, I want to get a new pair to replace them…” she said as she began to push the stroller again, blushing at the feeling of her odd, wobbly walk.

“You can wear whatever you want once my mommy comes back. But until then, you’re wearing diapers, just like me!” Komaru said with a smile as she was placed back into the stroller. Once she was inside, she picked up her plush again, and began to play with it once more, back to her usual state of not a care in the world.

So far, babysitting Komaru had been nothing but a pain in Touko’s side, and for some reason she doubted that this would change any time soon. This girl was always so demanding, always wanting something or another at any time. Whether that was to play with her toys, a diaper change, or wanting something to eat or drink…

Speaking of wanting something to drink, as the two diapered girls made their way through the city, Komaru would suddenly look up at Touko with pleading eyes. “Ms. Touko… I’m thirsty… Can I have something to drink…?”

Sighing, Touko just gave a simple nod. It was much easier to just give Komaru what she wanted than fight it. A fact she had learned more than once. “Fine...let me get one of your bottles.” she said as she grabbed the diaper bag and began to fish through it.

“U-Um…” Komaru muttered, pressing her fingertips together. “I-I… I don’t… want a bottle, Ms. Touko…” She continued to mutter, her eyes slowly drifting towards Touko’s chest. “I-I was… thinking something else…

Not appearing as if she realized what Komaru was talking about, Touko looked at the other girl with a raised brow. “W-What do you mean by that? What, do you want a sippy cup?” she guessed.

Komaru, as shameless as she was about all the infantile things she did, was clearly embarrassed to ask this of Touko. But she pressed on anyway. “Um… Mommy did it a lot, so I was hoping that, um… You c-could breastfeed me…?”

It took a few seconds for everything to properly register within Touko’s head, and once it did, a look of sheer shock and horror came over her. “B-Breastfeed you?! I-I can't do that!” she yelled out suddenly, caught off guard by even the idea. “T-That's just too much!” It appeared as if she had not learned her lesson about yelling at baby girls.

Komaru immediately yelped in fear as Touko started yelling at her. She knew it was a long shot, and now she knew that she should’ve never bothered asking in the first. Luckily for Touko, Komaru hadn’t started bawling her eyes out yet. Unluckily, however, it was clear by the tears welling up in her eyes that she was about to start any second now.

Quickly remembering what had happened last time Komaru seemed as if she was about to cry, Touko sprang to try and stop it. “H-Hey, s-sorry! That just shocked me! I-I, umm…” She blushed as she realized what she was about to agree to. “I'll...breast feed you if you want…”

Komaru’s tears quickly stopped, and she looked at Touko with hopeful eyes as she heard what her babysitter had said. “Really? You will?” She asked, clearly excited that Touko had agreed to this.

Every part of Touko’s being wanted to retract her statement and go back on her word, but she knew that this was not an option in the slightest. “Y-Yeah...of course.” she said, not at all excited about the idea of this, but going along with it nonetheless. “Umm...look, there's a bench over there. I can p-probably feed you there.”

Komaru nodded happily. “Okay! Let’s go over there then, Ms. Touko!” The infantile girl said, bouncing up and down in her stroller excitedly as she waited for Touko to push her over to the bench she found.

Regretting ever agreeing to taking this girl off of Aoi’s hands, Touko strolled Komaru over towards the bench and then began to take her out. Before long, the babyish girl was on her lap, and Touko began to nervously lift her shirt and remove her bra…

Once Touko removed her bra, Komaru slowly moved her head closer towards the woman’s exposed breast, and once she was close enough, she slowly began to suck on it gently. This was Touko’s first breastfeeding, so she didn’t want to be as enthusiastic as she was with Sonia.

The feeling of someone beginning to suck on her breast was...odd for Touko, to say the least. Especially when it was someone of Komaru’s size. “J-Just...go for as long as you think you need to.” the half-naked girl replied, knowing that Komaru knew more about this than her.

Komaru didn’t even pay attention to Touko’s words. She was far too engrossed in the breastfeeding, and she had planned to go for as long as she wanted anyway. The infantile girl continued to suck on Touko’s breast for what felt like an eternity to the older woman, but in reality was only about 5 minutes. Komaru did eventually remove her mouth, however, and smiled up at Touko as she did. “Thank you, Ms. Touko~” She said sincerely.

The entire time, Touko failed to say another word. Anything that she could possibly say would no doubt make the situation even more embarrassing than it was before, so there was hardly a reason. Once Komaru finally detached herself from her breast, she faked a smile to make it seem as if it didn't bother her. “I-It...wasn't a problem.” she said, a lie that would have been obvious to anyone if they had the mind of even a teenager. “A-All done?”

Komaru nodded. “Yep, all done! Although, now I’m kind of hungry…” She muttered, placing a finger to her chin. “We got more food from that baby store, right, Ms. Touko?” Komaru asked, turning her head towards the diaper bag.

Nodding her head, Touko pulled her shirt back down and fastened her bra before beginning to grab from inside the diaper bag. “Of course. Let's see, what do we have here...peach, apple, plum…”

“Ooooh! I want the peach flavor, Ms. Touko!” Komaru said excitedly, clapping her hands to gather to further highlight her excitement. “Can I have that flavor, please?”

Having absolutely no reason to not give Komaru the chosen flavor, Touko nodded as she began to unscrew the cap to that jar and then taking out a plastic spoon. “Alright, open up…” she said as she began to take a scoop of the baby food from the jar and moved it towards Komaru’s mouth.

Of course, Komaru opened her mouth without a moment of hesitation, allowing Touko to place the sweet-tasting mush on her tongue. Komaru swallowed it happily, acting as if it was the tastiest thing she had ever tasted in her life. Once she finished swallowing it, she immediately opened her mouth for more.

Like clockwork, Touko went to feeding Komaru, one of the easier things when it came to taking care of her. At the very least, it was hardly as difficult as changing Komaru or making sure she kept a bottle in her mouth. On the other hand…

“Komaru, t-try and sit still while I'm feeding you…” the bookworm said as she tried to keep Komaru in place. At the moment the childish teenager seemed to be doing everything except for getting all the mushy food in her mouth, much of it instead ending up around her lips or near her cheeks.

“But the food is so good, I can’t help but move around!” Komaru said with a smile, wiggling with joy as Touko continued to feed her. “Besides, Mommy said that babies are allowed to be messy while they’re eating! So it’s fine!”

Letting out an annoyed groan, Touko continued on with the feeding as delicately as she could. Half the time it seemed as if only a quarter of the mush managed to get into Komaru’s mouth, but before long, the small jar of mush was nothing but empty class stained with the remnants of mashed peach. “There...done.” she said, finished with another feeding session as she grabbed a small, white rag and began to rub it across Komaru’s face.

Komaru giggled as her face was cleaned, and once she was free of the mush sticking to her face, she held her arms out towards Touko so the older girl could take her off the bench and carry her back to the stroller. “Thank you for the food, Ms. Touko~!”

Finally finished, Touko sighed and set the empty jar to the side and placed the dirtied rag back into the bag to be cleaned and used again sometime else. “Alright, not feeling thirsty or hungry anymore?” she asked.

“Nope, I’m good!” Komaru said, still smiling. “Let’s get going again, Ms. Touko!” She added, even though she had no idea where they were headed at this point. She was just along for the ride to have some fun with Touko. “I dunno where we’re going, but we gotta get there fast, right?”

At the moment, the bookworm did not have the heart to tell Komaru they were basically just aimlessly wandering until they found some sort of civilization to end up at. “Y-Yeah...right.” she said as she began to pick up Komaru to take her over to the stroller. As she did so, she felt her stomach starting to growl, and groaned from the pain. Nevertheless, she pushed through it and placed Komaru in the stroller.

Even if she was normally oblivious to the goings-on around here, Komaru recognized the sound of a growling tummy anywhere. “Are you hungry, Ms. Touko?” Komaru asked as she was placed into the stroller. “You should eat something! It’s not good to not eat!”

For once, Touko did not have anything she could argue with there. For the last few days she had managed to get by on whatever little amount of food she could get, but even she would need to admit that this method of sustaining herself was beginning to make her a little thin… “Ah, t-there's nothing left to eat though…” she replied, before her eyes drifted back to the diaper bag once more as she had when she needed to use the bathroom. “Y...Yeah, nothing to eat…”

“Hmmm… There’s gotta be something for you to eat around here… I don’t want you to be hungry. I remember one time Mommy ran out of baby food, and I had to wait all day for her to go get more! I was so hungry when she came home, I even ate the really gross flavor she bought!” Komaru said, placing a finger on her chin. “But what could you eat…?”

Still hesitant about the option she was considering, Touko reached a shaky hand into the diaper bag and began to pull out a jar. Applesauce… Hardly the best option, with the face of a baby on the front mocking her. Still, there did not appear to be anything else to eat… “Well, there's...this…” she muttered, holding it out for Komaru to see.

Komaru looked at the jar for a second, smiling happily once she realized what Touko had pulled out. “Oooooh! That’s super yummy, Ms. Touko! I bet you’re really gonna like eating it! It’s one of my favorites!” She said, excited that her babysitter gets to eat something so good.

For some reason, Touko doubted that she was going to enjoy it as much as Komaru was saying she would. “I-I'm only eating this because there's nothing left…” she said, opening the jar, taking a spoon, and then beginning to scoop some out and bring it to her lips. As she began to eat it, she found that it was...hardly bad. Good, in fact. At least in comparison to what she had been eating. Quickly she found herself getting another spoonful, followed by a third and a fourth.

As she saw Touko began to eat the applesauce, Komaru smiled, especially after she saw the older girl start to actually enjoy the food. “See? I told you it was yummy! It’s the tastiest food ever, right?” Of course, Touko likely wouldn’t agree with that, but in Komaru’s eyes, it was true.

Blushing when it came to her attention that she was actually starting to enjoy this baby mush, Touko stopped eating for a moment to reply. “I-It's not that good. It's just all we have.” she said as she then went right back to eating. In an effort to quickly cease the hunger pains of before, she ate it rapidly, perhaps a little sloppily to some extent. At the very least, she hardly noticed some of it getting around her lips…

“See, Ms. Touko? Even you’re a messy eater!” Komaru said with a giggle as she pointed at the mush sticking to Touko’s face. “But don’t worry! Like mommy said, babies are supposed to be messy eaters!”

Upon hearing this, Touko almost choked on the last bit of food from the jar and turned towards Komaru completely embarrassed. “B-Babies? J-Just because I'm eating a little messy doesn't mean I'm a baby!” she argued, mush on her face, jar of baby food in hand, and a thick, exposed diaper around her waist.

Komaru couldn’t help but giggle again as Touko insisted that she wasn’t a baby. Even she could tell that there was quite a dissonance between her claim and her appearance. “If you say so, Ms. Touko… Try not to get any baby food to fall on your diaper~” She teased.

The now near permanent blush only managed to grow deeper as Touko found herself teased by a girl with the mentality of a three year old. It was almost impressive how much she had fallen. “W-Whatever…” she embarrassingly muttered as she grabbed the rag from the diaper bag and began to wipe her own face. “I'm done anyways, so let's just get going now.”

Komaru simply continued to giggle. Apparently, she was finding this situation pretty darn hilarious. “Are you sure? You’re not thirsty or anything, right? I can share one of my bottles if you are! They’re even more yummy than the applesauce! You should try one!”

Somehow the thought of drinking from a baby bottle was even worse than eating baby food. Yet she would have also been lying if she said she was not thirsty. “Well, I-I don't know.” she said, though felt her throat parched. It would have been nice to have something to wash that applesauce down with… “...I-I'll drink one, but that doesn't make me a baby, y-you know!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything about it this time~” Komaru said with a teasing laugh. “But go ahead! I have a lot of bottles in there, so you can go ahead and drink one! I promise, it’s really really good! You’ll really like it!”

Apprehensively, Touko reached into the bag and gripped one of the baby bottles, pulling it out and looking at it. For ten seconds she failed to do a thing, just looking the item over, before deciding to swallow what little pride she had and brought it to her lips. The result was finally getting something halfway decent to drink, and a surprisingly soothing sensation while sucking on it…

Even though she had promised not to say anything while Touko drank, Komaru’s simple mind couldn’t help but find this sight adorable. “Awwww, you look so cute, Ms. Touko! I bet mommy would think you’re an even cuter baby than me!”

Though she was doing her best to ignore Komaru entirely, Touko found her further comments absolutely humiliating. Nonetheless, she didn't say a word, instead continuing to drink from the bottle until it was empty. By the end she felt satisfied, yet feeling more babyish than ever...there was no way this was going to become a normal thing. “T-There, I'm done. T...Thank you for letting me eat some of your food and using one of your bottles.”

“You’re welcome!” Komaru said with a sincere smile. “Mommy always says that it’s important for babies to eat so that they can have the energy to play all day!” She added. “But anyway, we need to get going again, right? We gotta get to wherever we’re going fast!”

Both with full stomachs and clean diapers, neither saw a reason to stay, and quickly they found themselves heading down the abandoned streets and alleyways on a journey to somewhere neither knew. An hour passed with little happening, before Touko appeared as if she was beginning to move a little slower…

“I-I forgot. It should be pollen s-season about now, right?” she asked, feelings slightly under the weather and looking at a few plants, growing unchecked and unmanaged in this wasteland of a city. As she continued walking, she found herself feeling more and more off, and before long, there was a funny feeling in her nose. “N-No, I can't just...ah...ah…”

“AHCHOO!”

Touko had never sneezed around Komaru, so the poor girl didn’t know what she was about to get herself into. With an innocent look on her face, Komaru looked up at her babysitter. “Wow, that was a really loud sneeze, Ms. Touko! Are you okay? Do you need a tissue or something?”

Seconds passed before Komaru got an answer in any form, and when she did get that answer, it came out much different than she had ever expected. “Huh? A tissue? Now why would I need something like that you...baby? Something weird is going on here…” ‘Touko’ said, tongue now far out of her mouth and a much more intimidating expression across her face.

“What do you mean something weird is going on?” Komaru asked, tilting her head in confusion. Touko was acting really different right now… Her face looked kinda different too. “Is something wrong, Ms. Touko?”

“Touko? Oh, so you know little miss gloomy...in that case…” Near immediately she felt towards her waist as if to try and grab for something, though instead of feeling the cold metal of her desired object, she instead felt something soft to the touch. Looking down, her face contorted into one of sheer confusion at seeing the diaper that she was wearing. “A diaper...kyahaha! So she's into this type of thing now, is she? What is this, some kind of shared kink between you two?” she asked, getting up close to Komaru’s face.

“W-What’s a kink…?” Komaru asked, clearly getting afraid as Touko got up close to her face with that intimidating expression of hers. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ms. Touko! Don’t you remember? I said you had to wear diapers until my mommy came back for me! And you agreed!”

This apparently was enough to make the scary, glasses-wearing girl stop and think for a moment, before shrugging that thought off and returning her attention back to Komaru. “I don't know how you got her to wear one…” A smirk suddenly came onto her face. “But I'm not complaining. These things are pretty comfortable! And it's not ‘Ms. Touko’ or anything stuffy like that...it's Genocider Sho, part time serial killer~” she introduced herself. “Normally I'd kill you to hide my identity...but not much of a point when there's no one around. Besides, killing little girls just isn't my thing…”

Komaru was just getting more and more afraid by the second, but she took a slight breath of relief as Touko… or Sho, as she apparently wanted to be called now, reassured her that she wasn’t going to kill her. “S-So… You’re not mad that I made you wear diapers anymore…? You seemed pretty upset earlier…”

Seeming everything except for upset right then, Sho shook her head and smirked. “Of course I'm not mad. Ms. Moody might have been, but I'm not mad in the least.” she said while looking Komaru over. “Wonder how you managed to get her to do it though. She doesn't seem like the type who would just go along with it because some big baby told her to.”

Komaru was still confused as to why Touko was still referring to herself in the third person, but she decided to just go along with it for now. “I-I told her that if she didn’t do it, I’d start crying really loud! And she told me that making noise was bad!”

So it was some kind of blackmail that got Touko into this situation. Sho would have been mad, but since it wasn't technically her own personal problem, it didn't matter very much. “Well, that's one way to do it. Now then, tell me, are these things just for wearing, or do you use them too?” she asked with a slight smirk, a slight feeling in her stomach and an idea in her head for how to mess with her other half.

“I-I use them too… I-I’m…” Komaru muttered, still scared to say anything around this new version of Touko. “I-I’m not potty trained… S-So I have to wear and use them…” She said, still cowering behind her hands to try and prevent “Sho” from doing anything to her.

Not long after Komaru said this, she would find a moment of silence for one moment. No one said a word for some time, and Komaru still hardly saw a thing because she was cowering. However, her attention was grabbed when she heard a familiar soft grunting…

Komaru slowly brought her hands away from her face to look at Touko, who was clearly putting in effort to do… something. “U-Um… Ms. Touko? W-What are you doing?” She asked, clearly not realizing what was transpiring before her.

It appeared as if Sho’s intent was clear, as following the grunting and a slightly red face, she found herself beginning to push a mess right into the seat of her diaper. As the garment filled, it began to discolor and sag underneath the weight. “Geez, that stinks…” she muttered as she stood up, though surprisingly not too disgusted by it. “Though, not much is gross after you've killed some. Kyahahaha!”

“O-Oh!” Komaru suddenly exclaimed, realizing almost immediately what had just been done. “You should go get changed, Ms. Touko! Mommy says it’s not good to stay in a messy diaper for very long!” She said, pointing to the diaper bag. “All the stuff is in here, remember?”

Despite the claims that Komaru was making, Sho instead just smirked and felt the back of the bulging diaper with her hand. “Nah, I think I'll stay in this. Just for a little bit.” she said as she prodded it again and laughed. “I bet she'll find this absolutely repulsive!”

“B-But why…? Doesn’t it feel gross?” Komaru asked, tilting her head in confusion. “I-I wouldn’t want to stay in a messy diaper for very long… It would just be too icky!” She added, shuddering a bit. “Y-You should change, Ms. Touko!”

Getting slightly annoyed by the constant reminding that she should change, Sho rolled her eyes, found a pacifier in the diaper bag, and shoved it directly into Komaru’s mouth. “I'll change when I want!” she yelled right back at her.

Komaru yelped from beneath the pacifier as Sho yelled at her, and quickly cowered behind her hands again in fear, mumbling rapid apologies to the best of her abilities. She had to remember to never be bratty to Touko while she was like this, apparently…

After a second of feeling the mushy diaper around, Sho found a funny feeling in her face, and not attempting to hold it in at all, the genocidal maniac decided to allow things to run their course. “Ah...ah…”

“AHCHOO!”

Quickly the long tongue rolled right back up into her mouth, and though dazed for a moment, it seemed as if she began to return to normal. “That's...huh? W-What happened?” she asked, looking around at everything that surrounded her, before her nose began to wrinkle… “Ugh, what's that smell…?”

Komaru wanted to tell Touko what had happened, but she was still too afraid to speak, so she simply kept cowering behind her hands, sucking on her pacifier in an attempt to calm herself down. She didn’t want to say anything and risk Touko getting mad again…

Immediately finding her attention drawn over towards Komaru, Touko sighed and began to mutter to herself. “All of that baby food must have went right through her…” she muttered as she began to waddle over to check her diaper. “Come on, let's get you chan-” Suddenly, she felt Komaru’s diaper and it was...completely dry and clean. But that couldn't be right, could it? No...it was impossible! It had to be dirty, if it wasn't, then.. Then the only possibility was that she…

Komaru thought long and hard about her options for a bit. Eventually, she decided to carefully take the pacifier out of her mouth and tell Touko what happened. “D-Don’t you remember? Y-You just used your diaper a couple seconds ago…”

The blunt reply came as a shock to Touko, who found herself in absolute disbelief. “N-No, I couldn't have! N-Not without noticing…” she said, before feeling the back of her diaper with her hand. Warm and bulging...just as she feared. As final confirmation, she looked back to see it completely dirtied and sagging low...she did it. She had messed her diaper. For the second time that day at that! “I-I can't believe this…” she said while looking down in shame.

“U-Um… I know you said you don’t want me reminding you of this, b-but…” Komaru muttered before pointing a shaky hand towards the diaper bag once more. “Y-You should probably get changed, M-Ms. Touko… It’s not good to stay in a messy diaper for long…”

Still as red as a ripe cherry, Touko just nodded her head and did everything to try and keep herself calm as she laid out a mat and began to lay on it. “W-What did I do to deserve all of this?” she mumbled to herself as she untaped the diaper and quickly beginning to wipe herself up, trying her best to not miss a spot. Afterwards she powdered and taped a new diaper up, before standing up again. All the while she just looked down in embarrassment, absolutely exhausted after this humiliating day.

“I-It’s not that embarrassing, Ms. Touko…! I-It’s natural for babies to use their diapers! That’s what mommy always says, at least!” Komaru said, completely missing the fact that her words would do nothing to comfort Touko in this moment.

Quite clearly this was doing little to help Touko’s rapidly draining pride, self confidence, and resistance against being a baby, but she tried her best to shrug it off as she prepared to push the stroller again. “Thanks, Komaru…” she said, no longer having the energy to argue.

The two girls walked together aimlessly for hours on end, until eventually Komaru spoke up nervously. She still didn’t know if she was talking to Touko or “Sho”, whoever that was. “U-Um, Ms. Touko…?” Komaru muttered nervously. “I-I’m… I’m kind of sleepy… C-Can we take a nap sometime soon?”

Absolutely no objections came from Touko, who was finding her eyes getting continually heavy anyways. “How about now...that building over there looks a little comfy.” she said while motioning over towards an abandoned, but still decent looking shop. A mattress shop, to be exact. “Huh...some place finally comfortable…”

Komaru’s eyes sparkled as she saw the building that Touko had found. “Ooooh, that looks good! Let’s go sleep there, Ms. Touko!” Komaru said as if Touko hadn’t already been planning to do that from the start. “I wonder if they have cribs in there, though…”

Touko doubted that they did, and even if they had, she had further doubts that any would be in their sizes. Regardless, she began to make her way into the building, giving a quick look around to make sure there was nothing dangerous and then began to look for a suitable bed. “Seems as if there's at least a good selection here…”

Komaru was clearly getting more tired by the second, as evident by her yawning and rubbing her eyes gently. “Any of them work, Ms. Touko… I just wanna go to bed…” She muttered, whining ever so slightly as she said that.

Seeing a mostly clean, mostly tidy, and large bed right in the corner of the store, Touko let out a yawn of her own as she pushed Komaru towards it. Upon arrival, she took the girl out of the stroller and laid her down on the mattress, before getting in herself and covering up. “Alright...let's get some sleep now…”

The second Komaru was laid down onto the mattress, she immediately fell asleep, which just further highlighted how truly tired she was. The two girls slept peacefully together, the world of dreams helping to hide them from the reality of their situation. And speaking of dreams, Touko was having quite the interesting one at the moment…

**************************

Inside of her mind, Touko quickly found herself beginning to wake. As she began to get a hold of her senses, she felt herself laying down on something so soft, sleeping right next to someone who seemed warm… Opening her eyes, she saw the still sleeping Komaru right in front of her, cutely sucking on a pacifier. Meanwhile, surrounding them were bars, pink in color and looking as if they were made of plastic. The bookworm normally would have found it odd, and she did think something was off for a second, before soon remembering something quite clear. “Oh yeah, I'm a baby, aren't I...it's normal for babies to sleep in cribs…” she told herself.

The muttering of Touko caused Komaru to also wake up, rubbing her eyes and looking at the other girl with a tired expression. She didn’t say anything due to the pacifier in her mouth, but she did pick up a plush that had been left in their crib and began to hug it tightly. She then picked another one up and offered it to Touko.

Thinking nothing of it, Touko began to take the plush and held it tight to her. “Thanks, Komaru.” she said as if this were completely average. While cuddling with the plush for a moment, she began to hear the doorknob turned, and looked around to see their caretaker entering the room.

With a beautiful figure and a motherly smile, the woman known as Aoi Asahina walked into the room, looking over the bars to see that the two babies were already awake. “Time for you two to get up~” she said in a song-like voice as she began to lift them out one by one with surprising ease.

Komaru smiled as Aoi lifted her out of the crib, allowing the woman to do so without any objections. As she sat in Aoi’s arm, she waved to Touko, who was sitting in the grip of Aoi’s other arm. Taking her pacifier out of her mouth, Komaru spoke to Aoi. “I wanna go play with our toys! Doesn’t that sound fun, Touko?”

After thinking on it for a second, Touko began to nod her head. Something really did seem a little off, but regardless, she did not think on it too much. Babies were not meant to think about things too hard, after all. “Of course, l-let's play.” she said as she gave a small, joyful smile before being carried over to the playpen.

Komaru cheered as Touko agreed to her idea, and Aoi carried the two of them to their playpen, setting them down inside gently with a motherly smile. Once she was set down, Komaru grabbed one of the rattles sitting inside the playpen and began to shake it without a care in the world.

Not wasting much time, Touko went ahead to go and grab the blocks that were messily scattered right in front of her. After collecting them all and bringing them towards herself, she began to stack and build and assemble, first creating words with the multi-colored letters on the front, before starting with a tower.

Komaru looked over at what Touko was doing, and the second she saw the other girl building a tower, she completely lost interest in her rattle. Now, she was much more focused on helping Touko build her tower. She grabbed some blocks and began to stack them on top of the tower. “We’re gonna build the biggest tower ever!”

Happy for the help, Touko gave a grin of approval as she began to build the tower upwards, only focused on making it as big as she could. Of course, it was not too terribly large in the end with limited blocks as resources, but to those with the minds of children, it was certainly big enough.

Once the tower was finished, Komaru looked at it with bright, sparkling eyes. “Wooooow! Look, Touko, look! We made the biggest tower ever, just like I said!” She said excitedly, pointing to the tower so both Touko and Aoi would focus their attention on it.

Beginning to give a warm smile, Aoi looked the tower over and gave a giggle. It was nothing to marvel at, but if it would make these two little girls happy, she would be glad to tell them otherwise. “You two really did a great job here! It's so big!” she praised as she looked at the two girls.

A giggle came from Touko at the compliment, edges of her mouth pointing upwards. “T-Thank you, mommy.” she said as she looked at the swimmer. Something was definitely strange...but who cared? Her mommy just praised her work!

Komaru giggled as well. She was rather happy about the compliment, of course. “Aren’t we the best builders ever, mommy?” She asked with a smile. However, before Aoi could answer, Komaru came up with an idea. “Hey, Touko! Let’s knock the tower down!”

Though initially put off by the idea of destroying their work, Touko’s mind quickly changed in the manner in which children often did, and nodded her head with an excited look. “A-Alright, that should be fun!” she said as she readied herself, hands outstretched.

Komaru brought her hands up as well, and with a quick countdown, the two girls pushed their hands towards their creation, sending all the blocks tumbling down rather quickly. As soon as the act was done, Komaru cheered. “Yaaay! That was super fun, Touko!”

The bookworm found herself nodding in agreement as she watched the blocks fall. “Y-Yeah! Definitely! Now what should we-” Before she could finish her thought, she was cut off by the sound of a liquid hitting plastic, and the feeling of her diaper growing warm. “Uh oh…”

Komaru looked down at Touko as the other girl began to wet herself, before giggling in an innocent way. “Uh oh! Looks like Touko needs a diaper change, mommy!” She said, pointing to the girl’s now soaked padding.

“It certainly looks that way~” Aoi replied as she casually picked the embarrassed girl up and began to carry her towards the changing table. “Let's get you out of that wet thing and into something a little drier~”

Though still as red as a tomato, Touko nodded gently and gave an innocent smile as she was laid down on the changing table. Soon she began to suck on her thumb, looking right up at Aoi and watching her begin to change her diaper…

********************

As the morning light shown in through the windows, Touko’s eyes began to flutter open. What an odd dream...her being a baby? With Komaru? With Aoi as a caretaker? It was insane! As her senses began to come to her, she began to realize that she was suddenly sucking on something...and hugging something...and felt something squish around her waist...and heard...giggling?

“See? I knew you’d enjoy being a baby eventually, Ms. Touko!” Komaru said as she giggled. “Although, I prefer sucking on a pacifier instead of my thumb. The plushie is really comfortable too, isn’t it? It’s one of my favorites!”

Touko’s eyes widened as she jolted awake, hearing what Komaru to say. Just as the child-like girl had said, she was sucking her thumb, and right in her arms she clutched a teddy bear. Upon realizing this she dropped the toy and removed her thumb before sitting up, but sitting up gave rise to a whole new problem. There was an audible squishing noise underneath her as she came up, and nervously pulling up the blanket, she saw a soaked diaper staring right back at her. “...I-I'm not a baby. I'm not a baby…” she muttered to herself. A mantra to try and convince herself this was not true.

Komaru couldn’t help but continue to giggle. Even after all this, Touko was still denying it? “Don’t worry, Ms. Touko! There’s nothing wrong with being a baby! Being a baby is super fun!” She said with a smile. “Maybe my mommy could even make you one of her babies! We’d be sisters!”

“S-Sisters? N-No way…” Touko replied in an almost bitter tone, complete overtaken by shame and humiliation. By now she had had more than enough of this. “B-Besides, I-I don't think we’ll be seeing your mommy for a while now, if ever. I-I'm sure she's long gone. T-Too far away for you or me to become one of her babies…”

“Are you so sure about that?” came a voice strange to Touko, but all too familiar to Komaru. Even if she did not know who it was, chills were sent straight down her spine, and though she clearly hesitated, she turned around to see who it was…

Waiting right in the doorway, having apparently arrived not too long ago, was a blond woman wearing a beautiful princess dress and crown, not all too different from Komaru’s except that it was clearly made for one much older than a toddler. The woman had a confident smile upon herself, looking right at the two diapered girls, and in particular examining Touko closely and curiously…

Before Touko could even say anything in response to the woman who had arrived on the scene, Komaru suddenly shouted quite loudly. “Mommy!” She yelled, bouncing on the bed excitedly as she saw the woman before them. “You finally came back!”

With the bookworm frozen in shock, Sonia had no trouble making it over towards them and looking right down at her baby girl. “It has been far too long, Komaru. I missed you.” she said as she began to pick Komaru up. “I apologize, mommy just ran into trouble with a few bad people...I hope you have been well taken care of though.”

“I missed you too, mommy!” Komaru said, happily hugging the woman as soon as she was picked up. After holding the hug for a good few seconds, Komaru suddenly pointed to Touko. “This is Ms. Touko! She’s been taking care of me while you were gone!” Suddenly lowering her loud, excited tone, Komaru whispered into Sonia’s ear. “And she needs a diaper change right now…!” She whispered with a quiet giggle.

Giving a grin, Sonia nodded as she carefully set Komaru back down and turned towards Touko, grabbing her attention. “I can tell. Luckily I managed to bring some supplies with me. I suppose I should change her into a new diaper now. I bet if I didn't she would make a mess all over herself…”

Flustered beyond belief, Touko stuttered out an embarrassed reply. “O-Of course I wouldn't! I'm not a baby who m-messes her diaper!” she said, despite standing in a heavily soaked diaper at the moment and currently being laid down on a mat for a well needed diaper change…

“Like I said, Ms. Touko! Being a baby isn’t all that bad! I bet you’ll have a lot of fun being one of mommy’s babies! We have lots of toys at home, and lots and lots of yummy food! It’s gonna be super fun!” Komaru explained with an innocent smile.

Giving a nod, Sonia began to untape Touko’s diaper, taking the soggy garment and tossing it to the side while she began to wipe her up. “That's right~ Doesn't that sound like fun? Right now, you're left all alone out here to fend for yourself, barely scraping by when it comes to food...and from what I've heard from my sources, the Future Foundation doesn't want to help you either. They just left you out here. Poor dear...come with me, and I'll make sure you're loved as one of my baby princesses~” Sonia said as she began to powder and slide a new diaper underneath Touko, working with that royal charm she had been blessed with, along with simple persuasion skills.

Even if not immediately convinced, the Ultimate Author found herself beginning to think about this. Would it really be that good? This woman was supposed to be pure evil and despair incarnate, but from what Komaru had said, she didn't seem too bad. In fact, if she was being truthful, she would even care for her like no one else would. Then her thoughts drifted back towards the dream that she had before, and how during it she found all of the babyish stuff fun… “I-I'm not so sure…” she said, though growing warmer towards the idea as a new diaper was taped up.

Komaru could tell that Touko was warming up to the idea based on how long she had to think about her response, so she continued to try and convince her old caretaker. “Come on, Ms. Touko! Please? We could sleep in cribs together wrapped up in super warm blankets, mommy would always make sure we were fed and having fun, and we wouldn’t have to worry about anything ever again! It’s gotta be better than walking around out here, right?”

These words borrowed their way deep into Touko’s mind, poking and prodding at her as these horribly humiliating things began to sound like the best opportunity she had ever been presented with. No more Monokumas, no more survival, no more hunger, and no more danger...sure, this would all be replaced with dirty diapers and dresses, but that was surely a small price to pay! “W-Well...maybe. Maybe it could be good…” she admitted, before a pair of arms wrapped her into a warm and motherly hug.

“That's what I like to hear, my new baby girl~” Sonia cooed while rubbing Touko’s back, making her feel all the better. Surely if she just employed the same tactics as she did with Komaru, she would be an obedient baby in no time! “Now come on, let's go back to mommy’s new place~ She already has a nursery set up there, so let's go!”

Komaru cheered happily as Touko agreed to come with them. “Yaaaaaaay! I promise, I’ll be the best sister ever, Ms. Tou--” She suddenly stopped her sentence and giggled. Now that Touko was just a baby like her, she couldn’t very well call her that anymore. “I mean, Touko! Now let’s go see our new nursery!”

Though still nervous and unsure of herself, Touko had already made her choice, and that was that. After more smalltalk, Sonia strapped Komaru into the stroller and took hold of the other baby’s hand, before starting to push the stroller with the other. They walked out of the building and towards some secluded part of the city, where a simple apartment, completely undisturbed, had been claimed by the member of Ultimate Despair. As Touko walked there, she could only think about what her new life would be like. One thing was for certain though…

Suddenly, she was a little glad she chose to put one of Komaru’s diapers on the day before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko experiences what it's like to be Sonia's newest baby.

After weeks of being stranded out in a deserted city plagued by robots and all manner of dangers, Touko Fukawa finally found herself waking up in a safe and comfortable position. With a soft yawn she began to throw the soft blanket off of her, looking down at her outfit with a low groan. The day prior, her technical first day here even if she did not do much, Sonia had thought it would be adorable to dress her up like she had Komaru, though her dress was more purple with pink frills to contrast with Komaru’s white.

“I don't even know what I'd do if anyone in the Future Foundation saw me…” Touko muttered with a sigh as she then felt her nose twitch. A certain smell that came with dirty diapers suddenly found itself around her, and nearly immediately she checked herself with her hand to make sure that it was not her. Upon finding she was only a little damp she sighed in relief, before her attention focused on the girl that was laying down right next to her, sleeping as peacefully as she could possibly be. “Ugh, mommy better come in soon…”

Mommy? Had she already become so accustomed to calling her that, after only a day? Touko was disgusted by the thought, but she could hardly deny it. In this situation, Sonia really was the mother, and beforehand had drilled it deep within her head that she was the one in charge. Surely Touko could hardly be blamed for thinking of her as her mother now…

After a moment of waiting, a soft knock came upon the door. Without waiting for an answer, the princess-like woman walked into the room, blond hair neat and tidy and presenting herself truly flawlessly. As far as mothers went, she was beautiful, and Touko knew that this only helped make her seem like the uncorrupted pure force of good that Komaru appeared to see her as. After being with her for a day and seeing how she talked, walked, and acted, she was beginning to see why her diapered friend had managed to imprint upon her.

Giving off her radiant smile, Sonia walked into the room and slowly, carefully shut the door behind her. “Good morning, sweeties~” Sonia greeted cheerfully, before her nose started to wrinkle. However, instead of appearing disgusted, she appeared more amused and found herself giving off a giggle. “Seems as if one of you needs a change. Would it happen to be you, Touko? If so, do not worry. It's completely normal for babies to wake up having used their diapers.”

Crimson tinting her cheeks, Touko just averted her eyes towards Komaru and waved a hand in her direction. “N-No, it's Komaru over here. I don't use my diapers...n-not without doing so on purpose, at least.” she replied, before lightly beginning to shake the diapered girl right beside her. “W-Wake up, you need a change…”

Komaru was sound asleep, but after a good few seconds of shaking, she begrudgingly woke up. “Five more minutes, mommy… I’m still sleepy…” She said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She didn’t even notice the smell emanating from her due to her exhaustion.

Without missing a beat, Sonia moved towards the tired girl and began to pick her up, seeming not bothered too much by the girl’s dirty diaper. “Let's get you changed, sweetie. After that, how about some breakfast?” she offered as she began to walk over towards the changing table with her, laying her down before getting to work on changing her.

Komaru was still obviously too tired to fully process what Sonia was saying, but at the mention of breakfast, she lazily nodded. It had been a while since she had anything substantial to eat, considering that while she was alone with Touko, she couldn’t eat all the baby food she wanted like she could at home.

Making sure to be gentle with the half-asleep girl, Sonia untapped the soiled undergarment and then began to wipe her up, tossing both into the nearby diaper pail and then starting to powder. Before long, she finished by taping up a new diaper, thick and with a gem like pattern. Only fitting for a princess. “There, all done! Now, let me help your baby sister out of her crib, and then I'll carry you to the kitchen for a bit of breakfast!”

Another groan erupted from Touko upon that title. Despite being older than Komaru herself, the fact that she was made into one of Sonia’s babies second apparently made her befitting of the title of little sister. No matter how much she hated it, she dared not to contest, instead bitterly accepting it. As Sonia walked over she raised her arms up, quickly being picked up and then set down after making it over the bars.

“There you go, baby Touko!” Sonia said before patting Touko’s bottom, as if to make sure she was not soggy. “Go and get to the kitchen while I carry your big sister, okay? She's still a little tired.” Not to mention she could hardly walk, but Sonia left this out. Nevertheless, Touko headed off towards the kitchen, doing her best to try and not fall due to the awkward waddling brought on by the thick diaper Sonia seemed to like putting them in. They were as good at preventing escapes as they were at preventing the ruin of their clothes.

As soon as Touko walked off, Sonia would hear Komaru yawn from behind her. She was still pretty out of it, but she held her arms out so that her mother could carry her out to the kitchen for breakfast. She was trying her best to wake up further, but it didn’t seem to be working very well. A nice rest in a comfortable crib after weeks of sleeping wherever her and Touko could find would do that.

Turning back towards the tired baby, Sonia scooped Komaru into her arms once more and pulled her close before beginning to walk out. “Ready for breakfast, dear? Mommy made sure to get you your favorites since you've been away so, so long.” she said as she carried her out the door.

Komaru gave only a tired nod in response, nuzzling herself into Sonia’s hold as she was carried off towards the kitchen. “I missed eating all my favorite food… Touko had a hard time finding stuff to eat while you were gone.” The girl muttered, rubbing her eyes to try and wake up fully.

Feeling only pity for Komaru, Sonia knew right then and there she would need to spoil this girl as much as she possibly could to make up for lost time. For the moment, however, what Komaru needed was just a simple feeding. “I'm sure. Don't worry though, you'll never have to worry about food when you're here with me.” she said as she walked towards the table and then put Komaru into a highchair, putting down the tray.

While Komaru was put in her highchair, she looked over at Touko, who was not yet in her highchair, and smiled. “Aren’t you excited to eat, Touko? Mommy’s gonna give us the yummiest food ever!” She said, clearly excited for what she was about to eat.

It's not as if baby food was the most exciting meal for Touko, then not wanting to stir conflict, the bookworm forced a nod and gave a sigh. “Y-Yeah, sure.” she said, before her stomach growled a little. “Well, at least it's something to eat...hey!” Not too long after this, Touko found herself suddenly lifted up by Sonia, who cooed as she began to place her into a highchair right next to Komaru’s.

Komaru couldn’t help but laugh as Touko yelped in surprise over being picked up. “Why are you so surprised, Touko? You’re just a baby, so of course mommy is gonna help you get into your highchair!” She said with a smile. “You just have to get used to it!”

With a slight blush and a pout, Touko folded her arms and looked away from Komaru for a bit. “I-I don't think I'll ever get used to this… N-Now can we just eat already? I want to get this over with…” She said, muttering that last part.

“Of course,” Sonia said as she began to walk towards her fridge. “It would not be very nice to keep two hungry girls waiting.” From inside the fridge, Sonia began to grab two bottles, both flavored with mixed fruits, but one looking slightly...off, somehow. “I thought I wouldn't get much use out of this kind after Komaru became such a good baby, but with another, I think it might get some more use after all.” After this, she grabbed two spoons and walked back to the table, placing one jar on each tray.

Komaru clapped happily as she saw the baby food being placed in front of her. She had been hungry for a while now, and now she was finally able to eat the food she loved. However, she had experienced this several times, so she figured she might as well let someone else experience it for the first time. “Mommy, you should feed Touko first!” She said, pointing to her ‘sister’.

Thinking that this was a wonderful idea, Sonia nodded before turning her attention back towards Touko. “How kind of your big sister, Touko. Now come on, let's get you fed! I've got a special meal for you.” She said, before opening the jar and scooping up some of the baby food and slowly drifting it towards the mouth of the former Ultimate student.

Despite the situation being utterly humiliating, Touko knew that resisting would end badly, and so opened her mouth without complaint. Once the baby food was placed in, she closed her mouth and began to swallow, finding it...rather sweet. Not bad, really. Though she would never admit this. That said, there was something strange in there. Something she could not quite place… At the very least, it did not seem to be harmful.

Komaru couldn’t help but clap again as she saw Touko eating the baby food that Sonia was giving her. She was so happy to see Touko accepting her life as one of Sonia’s new babies! She was so happy to have a new sister to play with! “See? Isn’t it yummy, Touko? That baby food is my favorite!”

Not wanting to directly say she was enjoying it, Touko shrugged her shoulders, seemingly indifferent, though continuing to eat more. “I-I guess it's alright.” She said between bites while continuing to swallow the mush. “I can see why you might like it so much…”

Komaru knew that Touko’s words were just her way of saying that she liked it, so she just continued to smile. She didn’t say anything, however. She just decided to let Touko enjoy her feeding, and wait patiently for her turn.

It was strange how much Touko was starting to enjoy it, something that she openly admitted to herself. Whether or not it was genuinely good or just better in comparison to the food she had been eating, she did not know, but whatever it was, she was wanting more, and so greedily ate as much as she can of it as quickly as she could. A genuine mess was made on her face, but she hardly cared.

Komaru couldn’t help but giggle as she saw Touko eat the food so happily. She was so glad to see her sister enjoying the food she loved so much! “I told you it was good~ You can’t say it’s just ‘alright’ now~” She teased with a smile.

Upon the realization of how she had just been acting, Touko blushed in shock and tried to backpedal out of this situation. “I-It is just alright! I'm just hungry, that's all!” she said in defiance of Komaru’s claims, even though she knew them to be completely true in every way.

Even Sonia could see it, and once the jar was empty, she placed it to the side and grabbed a rag to begin cleaning Touko’s face with. “Of course, sweetie. That's all.” she said in a teasing tone as she wiped away the mush. “Is that why I'm cleaning you up right now?”

Komaru giggled once more. Sure, she was an innocent baby as far as her mental state was concerned, but she was still raised by quite the devious individual, so she came up with an idea just as devious in the moment. “Mommy, don’t you think Touko is a bit too dirty for just a rag to clean her? I think we should go take a bath once breakfast is over!”

“A bath? But of course. She definitely needs one.” Sonia replied with a grin as she finished wiping up Touko’s face for now and then went to go and start feeding Komaru. “You need one too, of course. Especially after that mess you made earlier…”

The thought of taking a bath right alongside Komaru, being given by a woman roughly around their ages, was humiliating, but Touko knew not to directly complain. After all, what would her argument be? ‘Don't wash me because I'm not dirty’? Perhaps that would have worked if not for the fact her face was still clearly a little sticky.

Komaru nodded in response to Sonia’s reply. Certainly, both of the babies needed a bath right now. “And then, once we finish our bath, me and Touko can go play with our toys! We didn’t get to play with them at all yesterday!” Komaru said, with just a hint of a whining tone. “It’ll be so much fun! I’ve always wanted to have someone to play with!”

With a nod and a kind smile, Sonia nodded and soon began to get to feeding Komaru, listening to her go on and on about what she could do now that she had a sister to do things with. All the while, Touko sat there in silence, contemplating the situation at hand and trying to see if there was a way out of it. There was always the chance to escape, but even if she managed to do so, she would just be out there in the streets, surrounded by Monokumas and with no way to defend herself. Not to mention that she would have nothing else to wear, so if the Future Foundation did manage to find her and pick her up...the thought made her shudder, so instead, she decided to put the thought of escape to rest.

The feeding went off without much of a hitch, due in no small part to how willing Komaru was to eat the food she was offered. Just like her “sister”, some food got stuck to Komaru’s face, but she didn’t mind it one single bit. For one, she was used to the feeling, but there was also the fact that she was about to take a bath anyway, so it didn’t really matter what stuck to her face. Eventually, the feeding came to an end, and Komaru smiled at Sonia. “Thank you for the food, mommy! It was really yummy!”

“It was absolutely no problem, dear.” Sonia replied as she very lightly wiped some of the mush from Komaru’s face, not placing too much attention on getting most of it off. After all, she was about to bathe these two anyways! “Now let's get you into the bath!” Quickly she took Touko out of her high chair and placed her onto the floor since she could walk, before taking Komaru out, cradling her, then going right towards the bathroom.

Following right behind the princess and the childish girl, Touko tried to compose herself so that she wouldn't be squealing from embarrassment when she was stripped naked inside of the bathroom. “Baths are probably the only thing I'll ever enter the bathroom for…” the bookworm mused as some form of amusement as she started to enter, seeing Sonia twisting a knob to allow warm water to fill the tub.

As the water filled the bathtub, Komaru grabbed some bath toys that were within her reach and began to throw them into the tub. After all, this bath would be much more fun if her and Touko had something to play with during it! Once she was satisfied with the amount of toys in the tub, she simply sat and watched as it filled up.

Soon after, both girls were stripped down, Touko seeming to be the only one embarrassed about the whole endeavor, and began to get in. The feeling of warm water cleansing away any filth was admittedly nice, but what wasn't was having to be so close to someone else in this position… “C-Can we make this quick?” She asked hopefully.

“Why?” Komaru asked with an innocent smile on her face. “Bath time is super fun! Look at all the toys we can play with!” The girl picked up a small rubber duck, and held it in front of Touko’s face, squeezing it a bit as she did so. “And the water feels really nice too!”

The embarrassment over this situation refused to subside, but Touko thought that it was better to give into it, rather than make this bath time any more awkward than it was already turning out to be. “T-Toys, huh?” she said, looking down at a small, floating boat that was surrounded by other things, beginning to move it about in the water as though she were steering it.

Komaru’s smile grew wider as she saw Touko begin playing with the toys floating through the water, and she decided to follow suit by grabbing another boat and moving it next to Touko’s. While Touko certainly found the whole thing awkward, Komaru was having the time of her life playing with her sister.

Right as she began to get into at least mildly into the playing, Touko was surprised to feel two hands suddenly beginning to scrub soap into her wet hair. “H-Huh?” She looked towards Sonia, seeming her humming slightly as she washed the hair.

“Your hair was a mess before I found you…” Sonia noted as she continued to clean it, making sure that it would be nice and straight later. “But don't worry. I won't allow my little princess here to have anything less than beautiful hair~”

Komaru had to agree. Touko’s hair was nothing but a mess of tangles before now. Making it straight and tamed would make Touko look much better. “Mommy knows how to make hair look really pretty~ You’re gonna look great, Touko!” She said with a small clap of her hands.

Touko ignored how they had inadvertently insulted her former appearance, and instead tried to focus on the good. “A-At least I'll be c-clean now…” she said as her hair was washed, before her head was dunked for a second to wash the soap out of it.

“Alright, Komaru, it's your turn now! Come over so mommy can help wash you up.” Sonia said with a grin as she got the shampoo out again, this time focusing on washing Komaru.

Komaru didn’t object in the slightest, scooting closer to Sonia so that her mother could wash her easily. And since she was used to the feeling of being washed by someone else, she simply continued to play with her toys without a care in the world as Sonia scrubbed her hair.

How could Komaru be so relaxed and calm during this? Touko had no idea, but she decided not to focus on it either. Instead, she began to do what Komaru did, playing with the toys and trying to absentmindedly enjoy herself and forget the humiliation. As she moved the boats and squeezed the ducks, she found a little amusement, but only a bit. Not that she would ever admit to liking any of this even just slightly. That would be like admitting she was an infant…

As the two girls played together, the bath went off without much of a hitch. Sonia was able to wash both of the girls from head to toe, and they both simply continued to have fun playing with the toys floating in the water. “See, Touko? I told you this would be fun!” Komaru said with a smile towards her sister.

Not in the mood to argue about this, Touko proceeded to just nod her head and agree. “Y-Yeah, real fun…” she said as she continued to sit in the water well after she had been bathed.

Before long, however, Sonia stepped between the fun they were having, reaching into the water to grab Komaru out of it. “I think that's enough bathing for now, dear. Let's get you out of there and all dried up.” she said as took Komaru out and then grabbed a towel.

“Awww…” Komaru said sadly as she was pulled out of the bathtub and away from her toys. However, her sadness didn’t last long, as she knew that now she would be able to play with Touko in their room, with better toys. As she was dried off, she turned to Touko once more. “Are you ready to go play with our other toys, Touko? It’s gonna be even more fun!”

More playing? How fun. Touko didn't see how much enjoyment could result from this, and was certain she never would. That strange dream she had a few days ago contradicted this, but that was all it was. A dream. Nothing more! “Yeah, sure...I bet it'll be a whole lot of fun.” she muttered as she stepped out of the tub on her own, able to easily stand and dry herself off in comparison to her apparently ‘older’ sister.

Komaru pouted in response to Touko’s words. Even a baby like her was easily able to hear the sarcasm in her sister’s voice. “It will be fun! You had fun playing with the bath toys, so I bet you’ll have even more fun with the toys in our room!” She said, crossing her arms as she continued to pout.

Somehow Touko doubted this, but again, argued no further. “Alright...if you say so. I hope that I do…” A truthful statement, since she wanted to have some kind of enjoyment here. Soon after this, they were led back to the nursery, completely naked besides the towels covering them, and then laid down by Sonia to be diapered and redressed.

As she was carried to her nursery, Komaru managed to grab two pacifiers before Sonia laid her down. She put one in her mouth, and quickly placed the other in Touko’s mouth before she could object. Once that was done, she simply laid down patiently, sucking on her pacifier contently and waiting for Sonia to redress her.

First deciding to focus upon the technically younger of the two, Sonia smiled down at Komaru and grabbed a thick diaper. “Let's get you all diapered up, sweetie!” she said as she slid it underneath Komaru’s bottom, powdering and quickly taping it up, before grabbing another dress. As her normal one needed to be cleaned, this was different from the one she wore before, but virtually indistinguishable outside of a few less frills.

Komaru smiled as Sonia put a new diaper and dress on her, still happily sucking on her pacifier as she sat up once she was fully dressed. Deciding not to wait for her sister, considering babies weren’t exactly patient, the diapered girl began to crawl over to a pile of toys sitting on the ground, beginning to play with them while she waited for Touko to be dressed.

Giving a giggle as she saw Komaru crawling off to begin playing, Sonia refocused her attention upon the bookworm and smiled. “Your turn, dear~” she said as she slid a diaper underneath Touko’s bottom and began to powder.

Touko blushed again and looked away, just waiting for it to be over. Once the diaper was fastened up and she was dressed, she wasted no time in immediately going to play with Komaru, still feeling uncomfortable around Sonia. “Alright...n-now what do you want to play with?”

Komaru took her pacifier out of her mouth so she could speak, before pointing to a large pile of blocks sitting nearby. “Let’s play with those, Touko! We can make a really big tower out of it!” She said with a smile as she began to crawl over to the pile.

The most cliche of babyish activities to the point where she was fairly certain she dreamt this exact scenario...perfect for some basic playing, at least. “Sure, I bet that we can…” she said, hardly enthusiastic as she began to stack the blocks, doing so haphazardly and without much structure.

Komaru pouted and placed her hands on her hips as she saw Touko placing the blocks in a stack without any enthusiasm. “No, no, no! You’re doing it wrong!” Komaru said, taking the blocks and beginning to stack them in a proper way, so that they would actually stay up as she made the stack. “Why aren’t you having fun, Touko? I was really looking forward to playing with you…!”

Looking at the simultaneously frustrated and disappointed face of Komaru, Touko began to feel bad that she was taking the joy from her, and sighed before starting to loosen up a bit. “Sorry...alright, then show me how to do it right.” she asked.

“You’re supposed to do it like this.” Komaru explained as she continued to stack the blocks in an orderly fashion. Eventually, it got tall enough that Komaru, who couldn’t stand up for very long, couldn’t put any more blocks on it. “Okay, now it’s your turn! Do it like I showed you!”

Though perhaps not overly excited by the idea of playing like this, soon Touko relented and started to build the tower. To say her enjoyment was anything above minimal would be an overstatement, but that still meant she was finding some fun deep down within there. It would just need time to come out...even if it had to be forced out.

Komaru began to smile once more as she saw Touko start building the tower properly. Sure, it was clear that at the time she wasn’t having much fun with it, but Komaru didn’t care. She was just beyond happy that she was finally playing with her sister properly. She simply watched as Touko built up the tower, certainly amazed at how high the other girl was getting it to go.

Once building the tower up to a great height, Touko watched it wobble a bit, clearly unstable to build it any further. “A-Alright...I built a tower. Now what?” she asked, confused as to what the next step would be. Though, if she had to guess, babies loved to knock things over…

Babies were nothing if not predictable, and once Touko asked what they were supposed to do next, Komaru did exactly what the other girl expected of her. With a quick thrust of her hands, Komaru knocked the entire tower down into nothing, and she began to giggle loudly once she did so. “See? Wasn’t that fun, Touko?”

Building something up just to knock it down...the appeal did not find itself coming to Touko just yet, but she was surely not going to complain just so Komaru would give her another demonstration of it. “Yeah, a lot of fun…” she muttered in approval, before looking towards the various other toys littered about.

Komaru began to look around at the toys too, before picking up two rattles, and offering one to Touko. “Here, play with this! It’s one of my favorite toys!” She said, shaking it to demonstrate the noise it made. “I bet you’ll like it just as much as me!”

Again, doubtful, but Touko hardly had room to complain here. Instead she shook the rattle, staring at it as it moved back and forth, a sound coming from the shaking inside. It was dull and boring, yet somehow, the more she did so, it seemed the bookworm began to get mesmerized, focused entirely upon it. Not that it was interesting, just...it caught her attention somehow. The pink pastel colors on it, the sound it made, how she barely had to move it to get the toy to work...what was she thinking again? Touko found herself unable to answer this as she continued to play with it, seemingly having found the toy she ‘enjoyed’ the most.

Komaru smiled once more as she saw Touko get mesmerized in the rattle. The toy always had the same effect on her, so in her eyes that meant that Touko was having a lot of fun with it. After watching her sister play for a few moments, she began to shake her own rattle, enjoying the noise it made and the sight of the pastel colors blurring as it moved around.

Eventually, after a minute or two, or longer since she was not really keeping time, Touko managed to shake the dumb, blank expression off of her face and came to her senses. “Was I...enjoying that?” she asked herself, before blushing deeply and setting it down. “I-It's not really my thing, Komaru…”

Komaru giggled as Touko set the rattle down. “If you say so, Touko~” She teased, knowing full well that her sister had been entranced by the rattle for a good few minutes. Eventually, she set her own rattle down, and turned to Sonia, who had been watching them play this whole time with a smile on her face. “Mommy, I’m kinda thirsty…”

Feeling her throat parched, Touko nodded in agreement while looking towards Sonia. “Yeah...I could get something to drink...mind getting us something to drink?” she asked.

“Of course, dears.” Sonia replied with a warm smile as she stood up from watching them okay and went to go and get two bottles...before getting an idea. “I'll be right back, just stay here.” she said, and soon she was gone.

As Sonia left, Touko noticed that there appeared to be some strange smile upon her face. As if there was something inside of her head that she was not sharing for one reason or another. Nonetheless, she paid little attention to this expression, instead returning to play with her toys for a little while, absentmindedly stacking a few blocks and shaking the rattle once more.

Breaking her out of the immersion was Sonia returning to the room, that bright look in her eyes. “Alright, mommy’s back.” she announced as she came in. Touko and Komaru immediately looked towards her, only to see that, peculiarly enough, she had only one bottle…

While Touko was confused by what Sonia came back with, Komaru was eager to get her hands on the bottle that Sonia had brought for her, so she reached her hands out and tried to grab it from her mother like the impatient baby she was. Of course, she knew that the bottle was for her, because she had lived with Sonia for long enough to understand what her plan was at this current moment.

Unfortunately, Touko did not immediately realize the implications of this matter, believing that Sonia just have either simply ran out of bottles, or forgotten to get one all together. What naive thinking… “Umm...you didn't get me one? D-Did you just not remember?”

“Of course not! I would never forget to get one of my babies something to drink…” The princess-like woman smiled as she handed the bottle down to Komaru, before focusing her attention upon Touko once more, picking her up and beginning to sit down with her. “You'll just be having a different kind of milk to drink.”

The statement initially confused Touko, before soon realizing what the intentions here were. Eyes widening in shock and partial horror, the former Ultimate student tried to pull away, but found Sonia far too strong. “Y-You're not actually going to… breastfeed me, are you?”

Even though she was in the middle of drinking, Komaru took the nipple of the bottle out of her mouth so she could reassure Touko. “Don’t worry, it’s actually really nice! I love when mommy breastfeeds me!” She said with a smile. “Trust me, you’ll like it, Touko!” She assured before going back to drinking.

Komaru’s words of encouragement hardly helped Touko feel much better about what was about to happen, instead still remaining nervous about being breastfed. Something like that just seemed so...intimate! There was no way she was close enough to Sonia yet to make this okay, and she had her doubts she ever would be. Nonetheless, it appeared as if the mommy here had no such reservations, instead beginning to unsnap her bra, get one of her breasts out, and cup the head of her second child.

“Just relax, dear.” Sonia encouraged in a soothing tone that almost made Touko want to do just that. However, Touko relented, not willing to do so willingly. This was of no concern to Sonia, who continued to hold her there, and slowly began to bring the diapered girl’s face towards her breast.

Heart beating thousands of times per second from nervousness and embarrassment, Touko did her best to fight back, but found any such efforts useless against this motherly woman. All that resulted was her mouth coming right towards Sonia’s breast, where she was forced to latch on, and quickly began to suckle as if it was one of her pacifiers.

The first thing that Touko had expected to feel was some sort of bitter disgust towards the situation, yet instead she found something more akin to warm comfort and relaxation. It was an odd sensation, one that she could not completely understand. Breastfeeding was...comforting? Nice? Enjoyable? It was hard to think of it as anything other than awful, but somehow her reactions were the exact opposite! The taste of her mother’s milk was also surprisingly nice, not particularly so, but much better than expected.

As she rhythmically suckled as if it was already routine, Touko closed her eyes and allowed herself to be held by Sonia, who stroked her daughter’s long, pretty, and now clean hair as she did so. “That's right...just relax, sweetie. Drink it all up.” she encouraged, and despite the embarrassment, Touko did just that.

However, all good things had to come to an end, and it did not take long for Touko to have sucked Sonia dry for the moment. Once she no long felt a thing going down her throat, Touko pulled away and looked back up towards Sonia with a noticeable blush. “T-Thank you...mommy…” she said to appease the woman, who looked back down at her with a shimmering gleam in her eyes.

“It was no problem, sweetie! I'm glad that you liked it! I'll make sure to do it once a day for you.” This was less of an offer and more of a direct statement, but somehow, Touko did not think to complain. Instead, she got up off of Sonia’s lap, watched her pull her bra back up, and then stand up herself, walking towards Komaru and looking down at her and her empty bottle. “All done?” she asked.

Komaru nodded in response to her mother’s question, holding her bottle up towards Sonia so the woman could take it. “Mm-hmm! All done! Thank you, mommy!” She said, her tone holding much more sincerity and excitement than Touko’s. “It was yummy!”

As Sonia took the bottle and briefly left to go and put it in the sink, Touko made her way back over towards the toys and sat down in front of them. “T-That was...different.” she said, not admitting her true thoughts other than that vague statement.

“But it was good, right? I love when mommy breastfeeds me~ It’s so much better than a bottle!” Komaru said, repeating the thoughts she had already said before as she grabbed a stuffed animal sitting on the floor and hugged it tightly. She then picked another one up, and offered it to Touko.

Not in the mood to admit that she enjoyed the breastfeeding, Touko just silently took the stuffed rabbit plush that was offered to her and began to hug it close to herself, just as Komaru was. Soon she found herself wrapped up into playing with the girl, doing her best to keep her mind off of embarrassing things. Before long she began to play with the rattle once more, eyes focused on the colors and the sounds, mesmerized once more. In the middle of playing, the bookworm began to feel a bit strange, something clearly wrong...but as she thought about it, the feeling seemed to subside, and so she paid no more attention to it before going back to what she was doing.

Of course, this had to be the one time where Komaru was not too engrossed in playing to notice what was going on with Touko. On the contrary, Komaru looked over at her “little” sister, and after a few seconds, began to giggle a little bit. To add insult to injury, Touko would also be able to hear Sonia giggling as well.

Confused by this, Touko looked up from what she was doing in confusion, seeing Komaru giggle just a bit away from her and Sonia chuckling in the doorway. “W-What's so funny?” she asked while looking at them both.

With an amused expression, Sonia walked towards Touko, nose wrinkled a bit as she looked down at the girl’s padding. “Seems as if someone had a bit of an accident~ She just have been too excited to play with her toys that she didn't even notice!”

Giggling a bit more, Komaru decided to echo a sentiment that she had said quite a lot back when her and Touko were alone out in the city. “Don’t worry, Touko! Mommy says it’s totally normal for babies to use their diapers without realizing! I’m sure mommy will change you right away~”

This hardly helped to make Touko feel better, with the bookworm instead covering her face with her hands as she was picked up and carried over to the changing table. “I-I can't believe that I j-just had an accident without realizing it…” she muttered as she was laid down.

Komaru simply continued to giggle. Sure, Touko was embarrassed, and it probably wasn’t nice to laugh at her in this situation, but it was just funny to her how much Touko was resisting the new life she had. “Don’t worry~ You’ll get used to it~”

“I-I doubt it…” Touko muttered as she looked up at Sonia, tenderly caring for her as she untaped the diaper and began to wipe her up...if there was at least one thing this woman was good at, it was acting like a mother, and that was something Touko could admit. Something about her was just full of warmth and care, to the point that it hardly took long for her to calm down once she began to get changed.

Komaru stopped giggling and simply smiled as she saw Touko calm down pretty quickly. “See? It’s not that bad~ Mommy’s really good at taking care of us! And you don’t have to be embarrassed or anything! It’s just us and mommy, and she doesn’t mind taking care of us at all~” She continued, her sincere smile not leaving her face.

Not that bad? Touko would have said it was awful...but so far, none of this had proven itself to be so. In fact, quite the opposite. Here she was clean, able to eat good enough food, play, and not have to worry about any dangers. Could this situation perhaps be...alright? Good, even? Touko found herself questioning her values and concerns, but before she could completely think them over, Sonia finished the change.

After taping up the diaper, Sonia looked down at Touko once more and grinned. “There you go, sweetie. All done~” she said while picking Touko up, now holding her in a cradle. “You know, has this day been so bad? You always seem so unhappy...but you've been having at least some fun, right? Don't you want to stay here and be a baby?”

The question came out of the blue and shocked Touko, and quickly she was forced to think of an answer. “W-Well...I-It hasn't been so bad…” she said while averting her eyes. “There's food to eat, and a place to sleep, a-and clean clothes as well...s-so I suppose I don't mind being a baby...I might even...like it a little.”

Komaru’s smile grew wider as she heard Touko admit that she liked being a baby. She clapped her hands together, and giggled a bit once more. “I knew you would love it, Touko! Mommy’s the best, isn’t she? Living with her is so much fun!”

Smiling as she heard the response of the bookworm, Sonia wrapped Touko into a tight hug. “I just knew you would, dear! Oh, that makes me so happy to hear!” she exclaimed.

Nervously smiling back, Touko just nodded her head and hoped that she had made the correct choice in being honest. “Y-Yeah...I'm sure…” she said, before starting to suddenly yawn. “I’m getting kind of tired though…”

Even with the boundless energy that came from being a baby, Komaru found herself yawning as soon as Touko did. “I’m tired too, mommy…” She said, laying down on the floor and beginning to fall asleep right there.

Seeing the exhausted state of her two girls, Sonia smiled warmly as she first laid Touko down in the crib, before soon doing the same with Komaru. “I'm sure all that playing tuckered you out, huh? Well, don't worry. Time for you two to get some sleep.” she said, tucking them in and kissing their foreheads.

“Okay...mommy…” Touko said, too tired to be embarrassed any further as she began to fall asleep, subconsciously starting to hug a plush toy inside without any feelings that this was wrong.

Komaru fell asleep almost as soon as she was placed in the crib, gently sucking her thumb as she gently drifted off to sleep. Right before she fell unconscious, her free hand wrapped around Touko, gently hugging the girl as if she was a plush.

Flicking the light off, Sonia walked out of the room, knowing that this day had been a successful one when it came to retraining Touko. It was no surprise that her plans were working much quicker this time with Komaru supporting them, and soon, she was going to have two perfect little girls…

Weeks later, and Sonia noted surprising success. Though it still seemed as if Touko possessed some inkling of her former mentality and thoughts, by now she had her breastfeeding daily, happily eating baby food, and joyfully playing with toys. She was even starting to get along so well with Komaru they could truly be called sisters. With a warm grin, she walked into their room one morning with a surprise in mind. “Wake up, girls~ Today, we’re having a tea party.”

Komaru woke up slowly, rubbing her eyes as she sat up and looked at Sonia as she walked into the room. “A tea party?” She asked, making sure she had heard her mother right. She remembered the last time they had a tea party, and how it didn’t end very well. However, she didn’t want that to ruin her experience, so she just smiled and began to shake Touko awake. “Touko, wake up! We’re gonna have a tea party!”

“A tea party?” Touko muttered as she began to wake up, echoing the words of Komaru moments prior. “Is that something you two have often?” How unaware she was.

“Not exactly...the last one was ruined by a few people...whom I'm sure you know very well.” Sonia said, before smiling wider. “But this time it will go exactly as planned. I won't be inviting any guests over, so no one should know but the three of us.”

“It’s gonna be great! Just you, me, and mommy! It’ll be the best tea party ever!” Komaru said, practically bouncing with excitement as she held her arms up towards Sonia so her mother could pick her up out of the crib and get her ready for the tea party.

Picking the girl up, Sonia smiled as she began to walk out of the room with her baby girl in her arms, looking behind her and expecting to see Touko following shortly behind. However, what she instead saw was Touko having trouble standing up even in spite of holding onto the bars, legs wobbling and seeming as if they would give in.

“J-Jeez, what's the problem with me today?” Touko asked as she tried to step over, before stopping upon feeling uncertain of her ability. After a few tries more, Touko found herself being picked up by her new mother, who had finished setting Komaru down at the already set up table and had come back for her second child.

“Come on, sweetie,” Sonia replied as she looked down at the still faintly blushing girl. “It seems like you're having a bit of trouble, so let mommy help, okay?” With a warm grin she took Touko over to the table, setting her down in a seat opposite of Komaru.

As the two girls were sat down at the table, Komaru immediately began to reach for all the things Sonia had set out for their tea party. She had done such a good job being a hostess at the last tea party, and she was sure she’d do an even better job this time! She grabbed the pot of “tea” (which was, again, just juice), and offered it to Touko. “Do you want some tea, Touko?” She asked politely.

Weeks ago, Touko would have denied wanting any and simply found herself pouting the entire time. Now, she found herself actually somewhat anticipating the beverage, which given that there was an empty container of juice on the counter not ten feet away, she already had an idea of what it was. “Of course, Komaru, I'll take some.” she said while holding out her plastic cup.

Komaru smiled and began to pour some of the “tea” into Touko’s cup. Of course, she spilt a fair bit of it on the table, but most of it got into her sister’s cup, so she was content. She then turned to Sonia, not daring to leave her mother out of the fun. “Do you want tea, mommy?”

More a fan of watching in on this fun instead of participating, Sonia shook her head with a sweet smile as she instead placed a plate of small cookies upon the table for them to share. “Oh, I'm feeling fine for now, dear, but thank you.”

At the same time, Touko continued to take a sip of her drink, smiling a little before beginning to eat one of the cookies. “It's...not bad…” she openly admitted while continuing, crumbs dripping upon her, a bit of the ‘tea’ ending up around her lips.

Komaru smiled and poured “tea” for herself, before bringing the cup up to her lips and drinking it in the refined, “princess-y” manner that Sonia had taught her a while ago. She also began to eat the cookies without a care in the world, clearly having a lot of fun already. “Isn’t the tea super yummy, Touko? Mommy did a really good job making it!”

“S-She certainly did.” Touko answered, before looking back towards Sonia. “T-Thank you for the tea, mommy. It's really good.” she said, more than used to referring to Sonia in this manner by now.

The princess giggled in amusement, always happy to see Touko having made such good progress, before seeming to remember something. “Oh, mommy has to go and do something back in her room real quick, okay? She’ll be back soon~” she said as she began to walk off and leave the two alone for a moment.

Komaru waved happily to Sonia as the woman left the room, more than happy to continue this tea party with just Touko for a while. “Isn’t mommy the best? She’s so nice, and she makes a lot of yummy food for us!” She said, smiling at Touko as she awaited her sister’s response.

Opinion on this woman having shifted over the last few months, Touko was quick to happily nod her head in reply as she took another sip of her juice. “Yeah...she really is nice. I almost can't believe I didn't trust her before…” Of course, that was because Sonia was part of an international criminal group, but by now she had all but completely forgotten.

As she prepared to say more, what she instead found was the doorknob beginning to shake, someone clearly trying to come in from outside...and upon hearing the lock breaking, she saw the door opening, and saw a certain two females from the Future Foundation standing there…

As soon as the two girls broke into the house, Komaru couldn’t help but scream. She recognized the two of them. Their names were Kyouko and Aoi, if she remembered right. It was the two girls who took her away from her mommy! Immediately, she tried to hide behind the table, but not before throwing an empty cup at Kyouko’s head. “Go away!” She yelled from behind her hiding spot.

Naturally, Touko recognized them too, though it was less a reaction of fear than it was of shock. Unlike Komaru she did not hide, instead simply staring, frozen in her fear as she looked at the two of them, who were more than a little confused by her current attire and situation.

“We...came to rescue you, Touko.” Aoi replied with a nervous smile, unsure of what to make of this situation as she looked the bookworm over. “We, ah, didn't know what was happening to you, so I was a little bit worried. We would have come sooner, but…”

“But we thought it might be dangerous to try and suddenly rush in here. I had a feeling she wouldn't be hurting you though, so we didn't make it a priority.” Kyouko bluntly replied as she walked over. “Now come on. We don't want to engage Sonia at the moment, since she's currently a non-threat to us.”

Though Touko was stunned into silence, Komaru most certainly was not, and she continued to throw whatever she could get her hands on at the two girls who had broke in. “No! Go away! We don’t wanna be ‘rescued’ by you! We’re happy living with mommy!” She yelled. Though she was trying to look defiant, she was also extremely afraid of being taken away from Sonia again, and she was trying her hardest to not start crying on the spot.

Sighing, Aoi looked towards the screaming and crying girl who was making a fuss and thought through her options on how to calm her down. “L-Listen, it'll be fine! Really! You'll see your mommy again eventually! See, we have this plan involving this island, and...well, never mind, but trust us here!” she said, trying to convince Komaru, before focusing her attention upon Touko. “You'll come with us, right?”

It was then that Touko found herself plagued by a decision. Go with those two, or stay here and be a baby. The choices were clearly laid out for her. Stay here and be a baby, eating snacks, playing, having fun, staying out of danger, with the only disadvantage being that she had to put up with an occasional dirty diaper, or...go back to the Future Foundation, be treated as an intern again, and be forced to constantly put her life at risk. The choice was not nearly as hard as she had first thought it to be.

“I...I don't want to go...I-I'll stay here, even if I have to be a baby!” Touko was quick to reply while looking at the two of them, blushing profoundly, but speaking her mind nonetheless.

“You...wish to stay?” Kyouko asked with a raised brow, baffled by the answer, but hardly showing any surprise towards the choice that was made.

“See? I told you!” Komaru piped up, pouting and crossing her arms as she turned to face Kyouko. “We don’t wanna go with you! We wanna stay with our mommy! We’re not leaving!” She said with determination, trying her best to look serious and intimidating right now.

The choice left Aoi near speechless, but she found the ability to argue against Touko’s claim. “B-But you can't just stay a baby here! Listen, you need to come back to the Future Foundation! You can even be a baby there if you want, but you can't be here!” she tried to argue.

Before long, Kyouko cut the swimmer off. “And I suppose you then take responsibility for caring for her and Komaru? In that case, you'll need to be demoted from a near branch leader to a babysitter…” she mused, causing Aoi to stop.

“W-Well...that's...I suppose I would need to, since I don't think I could just push the care onto anyone else…” Aoi said while beginning to think things over, knowing the implications of needing to care for them. Dressing, feeding, playing...changing…

While watching Aoi think it over, Touko found herself awkwardly crawling over towards the one she now considered her sister and staying right by her. “I-I'm staying here with Komaru...I-Its nice here, and Sonia...no, mommy is actually really nice.”

As soon as Touko sat near her, Komaru wrapped her into a hug and then turned back to the two women once more. “We’re not gonna leave! We’re gonna stay right here, no matter what you say! So just go away! We’re not going anywhere with you meanies!”

It appeared as if Aoi wanted to make one more argument, but stopped herself short and sighed instead, beginning to turn around. “Alright, fine...you can stay here with her…” she said as she began to leave. Kyouko proceeded to do so unceremoniously, all business and no play, closing the door behind her while silently apologizing about the lock.

Komaru smiled as the two girls left the house, and she tightened the hug she had with Touko for a few seconds before letting her go. “We got them to leave, Touko! Now we can stay with mommy! We did it!” She said with excitement clear in her voice.

“Y-Yeah, we really did...now we can stay here with mommy for as long as we want.” Touko replied with a genuinely happy and excited smile, before hearing what sounded like slow clapping coming from the hall leading into the kitchen.

Turning her eyes away from Komaru and towards the sound, she saw Sonia smiling and with a proud gleam in her eyes. “You were both given the chance to leave, and yet neither of you took it...you two must really love your mommy, and I couldn't be more happy~”

Komaru smiled and immediately began to crawl over to Sonia. Once she got close enough, she held her arms up to signal she wanted Sonia to carry her. “Of course we love you, mommy! You’re the best mommy ever~” She said with a sincere and excited smile.

Touko found herself crawling right up towards Sonia as well and just hugged her around the waist as she picked Komaru up. “Yeah...you're the best mommy…I don't think I want to leave...ever.” she said with a smile.

Looking down at the two of them, Sonia began to grin in an utterly amazed and fascinated manner, enamored by how much her two little girls had grown. Right then, she wanted nothing more than to spend all the time she had with them…

And somehow, she was sure that she would.


End file.
